Ultimate A
by Anime Ice
Summary: When everything was taken from him, he felt not sadness, but rage at those who took it from him. This is basically something I came up with, when i first started stories and decided to post it here anyway. It is completed but i will put out chapters one at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, My name you should know by now and I have created and wrote stories in which you all have enjoyed or commented on. You have said that my spelling is all types of wrong and I agree and tried to go back. To change for you, but I have finally realized I must not change for you but for myself and with it I introduce this new story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The New era

Once upon a time in a world divided not by hatred, nor by anger but by the fear brought upon not by an army of men and women. No but by the strength of one being, that is known throughout ITS time and ITS history. Causing those who stood up to it to face there death in ways which put fear into the many and called forth the question.

Is this our fate?

To die under the rule of such a terrible force, to bow before IT. Never know what true freedom feels like, to never feel safe and truly at peace. This question raced through the minds of those not to afraid to summit like so many others, but sooner or later they to bow before the true God….expect for one.

One man. Who holds no fear for IT, because he was born not to fear, but to anger. The anger every mortal holds and for each mortal that holds it, they can use it as a form of energy for there own dreams and with those dreams comes forth the key. The key to salvation and hope.

Lands of Time

"You know no mortal has ever come this close to truly challenging me and for all it's worth I thank you for this fun match," The thing which spoke towered over the barely standing man who was on one knee keeping his balance with a sword that was barely being kept together.

"Glad I could give something as disgusting as yourself entertained after the millions you murdered couldn't," the man who was on the verge of death looked up at the man who for decades caused fear and death to the lands in which he was born in and could do nothing as this monster killed everything that was precious to him. It was like this thing was trying to test him with every lose. First his father, then his mother, and Finaly both of his siblings, but through it all he never grew fearful as it was never in his nature to be afraid. Instead his anger which he was known for grew to the point he was a walking bomb.

"Any last words before-," but was caught off as in the next split second he caught two arrows with his finger tips that were centimeters away from hitting both his eyes."Well it would seem your spouse would like to join our little game," it turned around to come face to face with a women with hair Snow White and skin that shined with the sweat and blood from the war which was occurring around them and as the silver armor plate she wore was barely clinging to her body the once long brown pants now turned shorts showed the bandages wrapped around her right leg.

"Gotcha," was all she said as she shot another arrow only this one held a small bag and as it drew closer to the monster it titled its head only for the bag to glow along with the other two arrows as a sudden surge of lightning power courses throughout its body, but if he was feeling any sort of pain he didn't show it as he raised its sword which was twice the size of either of the two and covered in blood.

"Storm," suddenly the lightning surges from his body to the sword and shot into the skies as the clouds rolled in and suddenly lightning started to strike the ground and both them started to jump out of the way as fast paced bolts of lightning struck the ground for five minutes straight and the only two humans in the close area were side by side as the monster just had a mocking smile as it watched the two exhausted and near death.

"Why'd you come," asked the man as he tried to stand in both of his legs.

"Come on Alex after everything that has happened you don't think for a minute that I wouldn't be there for you," she said as she loaded another arrow.

"Amy get out of here this is my fight," the now named Alex said as he fully stood up and started to walk towards the monster who also started to walk to him.

"I know whatever I say won't mean much, but know I'm here for you," said Amy.

"I know and for all it's worth I'm sorry," said Alex as he started to walk towards what could possibly be his death, but then he was turned around and his lips met the lips of Amy as the two kisses passionately.

"Then your gonna need this," Amy said after she Separated from the kiss and pulled a white cloth from her bag.

"Amy is this." Alex's eyes were wide as he pulled the cloth of a sheathed sword one of which shined with pure light and had markings on it of a small blue dragon.

"So you found the blade. Hmm this might get interesting," the monster then stopped before raising his blade and it started to glow an soft purple aura."Death," a stream of purple energy flew straight for Alex and Amy.

"Watch out," Alex pushes Amy aside and raises his sword. Though when the blade made contact with the purple energy there was a sudden explosion and Alex was sent crashing further away.

"ALEX!!," Yelled Amy as she got up and was ready to run towards him, but the sudden feeling of something behind her caused her to stop before spinning on her heels and jumping back while also loading an arrow though a sudden burst of wind stopped her moments and her bow in two as she was sent flying back to a now standing Alex as blood sprayed from her chest.

"AMY! God no please don't go Amy please. Stay with me, STAY woth me!" Alex tried all everything to stop the flow of blood coming out of the only person left that kept him in tact.

"This is your fate. This is the end all and be all in your world. To be killed by the people who were here to see there creation be the ones to end it. You could run, you could hide, but in the end fate is waiting at the end just as it was in the beginning," the monster stood just across from them as he raised his blade into the air one more time.

"Fate. You call all this blood shed, these countless lives which were innocent. FATE!"Alex stood up holding the blade that had both the blood of himself and Amy, who while still breathing were slow intakes.

"I still find it interesting that I feel no fear from you, after all I have done and all I am, why is there still no fear," the blade glowed once more in a purple aura."doesn't matter I guess because your end is…Fate!," Then with a final swing a crescent blade of purple energy bigger then the one previous sped towards Alex at blinding speed. With Alex getting into the basic sword stance.

"It's not fear I radiate for I never feel it. The only thing to sense is the ANGER!" Suddenly the sword flowed a bright blue and a flash of blue light clashed with the purple energy as a massive smoke cloud blinded everything in the area.

"So you finally unlocked the blade. Hm, welcome to the true fight," the monster raised his. Sword and got into a snakes stance as the monsters eyes burned a purple fire while burning blue eyes stared right back.

RAGE!

Present Time

Blue eyes as clear as the bright sky and the clear ocean as the sound of an alarm was blaring through the room. And those eyes looked around the plain white room and the small hand cuffs chaining him to the hospital bed as he let out a small sigh and the window next to his bed was open as he felt the wind blowing into his room and the flowers next to his bed. The kid no older then 16 touched the scar on his chest as it was deep and was the noticeable thing about his very athletic body. Suddenly his door was opened and a man wearing a simple tailored suit and a pen and pad walked in and pulled up a chair to sit right in front of his eye view.

"Hello and good morning Chase. I'm glad that you are awake today, because as of today I have been assigned to not only get the information of what certain events have occurred in the past few months along with deciding your fate," said the well dressed man.

"Fate? What fate? In fact what am I being charged for and who are you. Where are my parents," asked the now named Chase as he looked around his room almost as if searching for something or someone.

"Oh silly me, where are my manners. Hello my name is Dr.Adam Lee Fate glad to meet you Chase," the now named Adam said as he extended his hand out in a form of formal gesture that had Chase raising his eyebrow."As for why you are here, why that's to solve the events that had occurred at Zeno High school," Chase's eyes suddenly grew wide as the events that occurred nit even a day ago came to his mind.

"Wait what," Chase looked at the man with winding eyes.

"Yes, so let's not waste anytime and get right to it. Tell me everything that occurred," asked Adam.

"Wait, I'm not saying anything until you tell me what the fuck happened yesterday," asked Chase as he tried to get up but the handcuffs held and he somehow felt them burning.

"Do you not remember the events that occurred yesterday and led to the deaths of many student body and teachers," asked Adam.

"WHAT! Who died. WHO!," asked Chase as he tired with all his strength to break the handcuffs but he felt his strength diminishing with each tug.

"Oh boy don't tell me that boulder messed your mind that badly," said Adam.

"Listen I don't know about any attack that happened yesterday so please leave and try to find my-," but whatever he was about to say was cut off once the tv was turned on and the scene he saw silenced him as it showed the destroyed high school of Zeno city falling to the ground in flames.

"Yesterday there was an attack at city hall that caused half the building to be torn down and the next thing anyone knew a huge explosion occurred at the school with many students injured or dead along with others being stuck in the rubble," said Adam as he looked at the sceen with Tears in his eyes.

"Wait so what does this have to do with me," asked Chase.

"Because Chase you were found underneath most of that rubble with barely any scratches and dozens of bodies around you though tests have proven them to not be any student but in fact the ones responsible for this attack.

"I-I-I don't even remember most of yesterday it was all just a blur," Chase admitted as he held his head.

"Well if we must then let us try and recover what is left of it," said Adam as he sat back down.

"What do you mean," asked Chase.

"I mean tell me everything. Your life's story your road down this path and how it led to the death of dozens of fully grown men dead around the feet of a high school kid," Adam then lifted his notepad and pen.

"I don't even know where to start or how to begin," wondered Chase.

"Start from when it all began, from your first day in life," said Adam.

"Well then I guess we will have to go back before," said Chase with a small smile.

"Before what," asked Adam.

"Before my current family, my foster family. To a time when everything was perfect and right in the world,"

You are at the end to the first chapter in this new story of my that you can call an else world story. One which I have had in my mind for a while and though this first chapter may not make a lot of sense in the future it will with future chapters and the ones which I hope bring this story closer and closer to loving this story of mine. Comment and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two one that I have written ahead of time in fact this and the third chapter to get you a preview of this story and see if you like it and want more or if you just want me to get back to my other stories that are not abandoned. Though hope this chapter treats you well and comment on it if you would like.**

**Chapter 2**

**A new Era part 2**

Time is everlasting and keeps going even when wars are fought and races of people or animal are driven extinct it will always remain constant. Like a river will keep going forward such is the way for most modern day people, but to the few in which these things don't apply to, the flow of time which affects most of not all. These people stay strong and remain in the past, but keep with the present and use both to strive towards a better future.

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard throughout the small air base which held nearly 100 soldiers all equipped with state of the art weapons and security that could make the White House a walk in the park. Thought for all those things they never accounted for one single man to just walk on in and make it all looks like candy.

"AGHH," was the collective sound being heard throughout the in flames base as man after man and car after car goes down in flames or blood.

"Tango has to Fox trot what is going on over there we are seeing smoke and hearing gunfire. SOMEONE ANSWE ME!" Was the voice of the general and leader of the small army that was residing at the secret airbase over the radio though the body of the owner of said radio was next to it with the head a few feet away from jt.

The general was inside of a aircraft carrier which was carrying a few more crates of weapons to give to the men until he got a call from base that they were being attacked and before he could get anymore answers the radio was filled with the sounds of gunfire and the screams of his men being killed.

"Sir we are approaching bas-HOLY SHIT!" The pilot said before his eyes widen at seeing the once great airbase now in ruins.

"What the hell happened here," asked the second pilot.

"Land us right there and the rest of you get your guns ready in case the enemy is still here," ordered the general as the aircraft landed in the only part of the base which wasn't covered in burning wreckage.

"What the hell did this asked one random soldier as he and eight others got off of the chopper each with assault rifles aimed everywhere.

"Uhh help me," a weak voice spoke out as two soldiers pointed it at a toppled car with a barely breathing soldier underneath it.

"Soldier what happened here," asked the general.

"Sir, it just happened out of no where. One man came to the front gate and asked what this place was and before we could detain him one of our soldiers shot and the next thing anyone knew bullets were flying everywhere as men fell one after the-," but his words were cut off as a sword was stabbed into his head and the general jumped back in fright.

"Whoops looks like I missed one," a man with black tape covering the lower part of his face and black hair tied into a ponytail wearing some type of black armor that covered his chest and black combo pants with a white sash and white guards on his arms as he had a sheath on his back a small pouch in his back pocket and two small daggers on each of his legs.

"What-Fuck, Kill him," said the general as he quickly recovered and pulled out his Uzi before him and his other soldiers opened fire on the individual.

The mysteries person looked up and as he did everything started to slow down till the bullets fired at him were nothing more but slow moving snails.

"Mmh should've asked who I am first because this little skirmish was already over…in a flash," suddenly time sped back up and he was gone with the bullets hitting and empty space.

"What the fuck where did he-," one of the soldiers asked before he was decapitated along with the other one next to him as there bodies hit the floor.

"What the hell," one of the frighten soldiers.

"That would be me," the mysteries man asked before cutting the soldier in half and quickly using his sword to block the incoming bullets coming from the six remaining soldiers.

Click click click

"Looks like that's checkmate," said the man as in the next second he was in front of them and sliced one in the middle, then kicked one into another before using his sword to block someone trying to hit him with there own gun and overpowering them and jumping over him as bullets fired into the soldier and using him as a shield ran towards the one shooting till he was out and tossing him aside before his sword met skin and another head was dropped onto the ground. The last two got up only to meet two daggers to there head as they dropped on the ground, no life in them.

"So the legends are true," the general now stood alone with the man who had slaughtered his entire army.

"Oh and pray tell What legends are those," asked the masked man.

"That there lies a village somewhere in these mountains. One of which not many have seen and ones which are renowned for much, but most importantly are renowned for the strength in there genes and the techniques they use to protect themselves, but to get there name across….The ultimates," said the General as this legend was told to him by his father and his father before him.

"Ah so our tale still lives to this day. Good, but I would still like it if not as many people try to talk about us or **try to come at us where we live**," suddenly the voice of the man grew dark as his aura changed to that of a dark blue and as he raised his sword the general smiled.

"I did all this for one purpose and one purpose only. Revenge," he said as he pulled out a syringe.

"Yes General Avery was your father and you must be his spouse," said the man.

"Yes and I am he**re for REVENGE!**" He struck the syringe into himself as his body started to grow in size till he was three times his original size and had red skin with weird playing on his whole body.

"So you prepared for this," asked the man.

"**For years. And I knew my army wouldn't be enough even for one of you especially not the leader of such a glorified clan. Now die**," The general went for a punch only for it to be blocked by the mans sword.

"Well I guess I can't really let you live with you knowing who I am," the man then lowered his mask which reveled his entire face as a dark blue aura surrounded him.

"**Yes so let us fight Andrews**," the general raised his arms and slammed them upon the now named Andrews who jumped out of the way.

"Just call me A for this fight," Andrew said as he got into his stance.

He disappeared the next instance and struck the General from behind, but his sword bounced off his armored skin. The verbal quickly went for a right swing only to meet air as A once again disappeared only reappear over him and went for a rapid succession of strikes though each one failed at even denting the armor of the general. Who grabbed a nearby vehicle and used it to try and swat A but he cut the car in half and used the broken part as a launch of momentum to try and get through his armor, but the general anticipated this and rushed toward the incoming A and the two clashed sending A flying into a burning wreckage.

"**Ha, is that the best you have to give**," the general said as he walked towards the burning building.

"**Rage**," was all that was heard before a blast of red fire scattered the burning debris everywhere.

Out walked A with fire from his skin and eyes ooooing power as he raised his sword and the flames from it made the General sweat and he would've ran, but in his mind the power which was flowing through him made him think he could take on this nightmare in front of him.

"**You will die for all that you have – ****Burn**," he was caught off by the one word A said as the flames on the sword grew a mind of its own and a dragon the size of a small truck raced towards the general who quickly grabbed a still intact truck and used it as a shield. Though it did little help as once the dragon hit the truck it exploded into nothingness as it along with the screaming general were burned away into a puddle on the ground.

"**Next time leave the legends as just that. **Legends," Andrew said as he started to walk away from the burning site till in a flash he was gone not noticing the small little drone flying in the sky.

**Unknown location**

"It would seem they have failed master," a shady man wearing black glasses and had a Mohawk said as he viewed the screen with disgust.

"On the contrary Moro we now know they live in the area and there guard is lowered knowing that the threat is over with, it would seem our opportunity is open for us to take," said the dark figure with the now named Moro nodding his bead in acceptance.

"When would you like the task squad to deploy," asked Momo.

"They are ready already. Have been for a while, just ready to move," said the dark figure as it got up from his seat.

"Sir where are you going," asked Momo.

"Why to get myself ready, it wouldn't do good to go unprepared," said the dark figure with a sinister smile.

**Village of Swords**

"So another group dealt with and this one even knew your name," an old man with a pipe asked as other just like him (4) sat in front of A who was in a meditative state.

"Yes S and apparently they had some type of weapon to upgrade themselves to be able to better take hits from our techniques and swords," said A as he opened his eyes and stared at his former Sensei Snake.

"Are you sure there are no more groups out there with more info on our whereabouts," asked another of the old men.

"Not sure, that's why I have two of my best looking into it. They will return later with more info," said A as he got up and started to head for the door."Besides today's the day we all have been waiting for," he spoke with so much joy his smile could split his face in two.

"Ah yes your young boys test is today isn't it," asked S.

"Yes and hopefully he will succeed where you have failed at A and be able to wield it," said one of the old men.

"Maybe, but we won't know till we see it first hand," said A before leaving and heading to his home where once he reached it and opened the door there stood in a meditative position using a broom as a pole was his son and the only family he had left. "Chase what have I told you about doing these types of things inside the house," asked A before chase opened his eyes and smiled to his father.

"What can I say. The only peace and quiet can be found inside here," he then got done and started to sweep up the small dust on the floor.

"Is this what you have been doing all day then," asked A as he headed straight towards the kitchen which was next to the entrance.

"No not really I went out to the rivers today to train in these new teaching grandpa Sanke taught me," said Chase as he sat at the kitchen counter.

"Well at least your training and not worrying about today," said A as he heated up some old food from yesterday.

"No I'm still worried about today, I'm just not sure how to go about it," said Chase as he looked outside the window and into the vast forest.

"You'll be fine trust me, when I say I was like this when I was your age," said A before setting the food down in front of his dad.

"But what did you do when you couldn't even lift it, when that feeling you could do anything is gone in that instinct," asked Chase.

"Yeah, I did feel bad for myself, but after a while I realized it just wasn't meant for me and that maybe it was meant for someone else, though even though I couldn't pick it up I still had to be the leader till someone could pick up the sword," said A as he ate his food slowly.

"Sorry dad, anyway I'm going out real quick to get something I left at the river," said Chase before running out of the house.

"Damn, this whole parent thing was never my strong suit. It was always yours Liz," A said as he looked at a picture of himself and a women with brunette hair in a ponytail holding a small child with black tuff hair. A simply closed his eyes and started to clean up the dishes along woth his sons barely eaten food, before heading to the main hall to prepare for the ceremony.

**River bank**

"_Damn I gotta know when to shut up around dad and the last," _thought Chase as walked down the bank before spotting his Bo staff imbedded into a rock and he pulled it out before turning around ready to head back till the sound of the bushes caught his attention and he looked towards them only to be jumped in shock at seeing someone come out in blood.

"Help me," was the weak voice of the man as Chase quickly caught him before he fell on the ground.

"Woah easy there are you- Hey I know you your one of dads top three," Chase realized he was talking to Parker number two in his dads spy team and someone who was sent out not to long ago to search for something about a dangerous group looking for them.

"Chase, Chase listen to me you have to go and warn your dad," said Parker as he felt the darkness beginning to seep in.

"Warn my dad about what, Parker listen your badly injured we have to get you to the medics at the village now," said Chase as started to help Parker up.

"No, Chase listen the village it's in danger there are- AH!" Was all Parker was able to say before a chain wrapped around his neck and pulled him away from chase and into the rip of a sword as Parker spitted our more blooded.

"PARKER!" Yelled Chase before having to dodge the swing of a giant hammer.

"Hmmm it would seem our little trouble maker right here found someone to warn about and it would seem he's the leaders son," said the man with the long chain that had a sharp kunia attached to it.

"Yes, this actually saves us the trouble of having to find the little runt," said the big man with the hammer.

"Whoever you are let go of Parker or else you'll regret it," said Chase as he raised his Bo staff.

"Oh my you're a cutie. Maybe if I ask nicely master will allow me to keep you," said the one with the sword stabbed into Parker before pulling it out and letting him fall to the floor.

"Sorry not interested," said Chase as he raced towards the three.

The one with the chain just smiled and hurled it towards him as he ducked underneath it and quickly maneuvered out of the way of the giant hammer which nearly flatten his head and smashed his Bo Into the head of the giant man. Though once contact was made he was shocked by the fact the man didn't even react to it, but caught it with his teeth.

"Oh shi-," was all Chase was able to say before a chain wrapped around his neck and he was dragged towards the chain man who gave him a spinning heel kick sending him flying up though the only women of the group appeared above him and gave a drop kick to his midsection sending him crashing into the ground though before he could recover the biggest of the three smashed his hammer right in top of him sending him further into the ground and out like a light.

"Easy as pie," said the big man.

"Let's get this kid to the village," said the apparent leader as he wrapped the chain around his arm.

"Shouldn't the attack start soon," asked the girl.

"It should start-," a sudden explosion not to far made the three look towards where the screams and smoke were coming from. "Now. Let's head on over," he then grabbed Chase and the three started to head over to the battle.

"What about him," asked the women as she pointed to Parker who was barely struggling to stay alive.

"Mmmhh, he's already dead," said the leader of the group as suddenly the piercing of flesh was heard and the chain which was wrapped around his arm was now deeply imbedded in the head of Parker with the life leaving his eyes and the death of a clan following him soon.

**Again hope you enjoyed this story and right now it's a three part beginning with the third part ending the first part of this story then for the fourth chapter will be a thinking process that will take me time so once all three are done I'll get to writing the fourth part of this story and the technically second chapter in this new series.**

**Comment and read again when you have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be the the third and final part to this pilot and the start to this journey of our newest hero and his path to being who he is willing to become. Anyway let me not talk anymore and let you enjoy the story right now. Comment and Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**A new ear Part 3**

**Village of Swords**

"Your son seems to be a little late," said S as he smoked on his pipe and sat on a chair outside the main hall.

"Well he did say something about going down to the banks to find something of his maybe it's taking him a lot longer, then usual," A said as he looked over the crowd of people gathered in front of the main hall waiting for his sons trials.

"Oh your son is a bit preoccupied," rang a loud voice as everyone became quiet and all eyes turned towards the back where one man wearing grey body armor and pants with two small .45's on each of his legs and a large sword on his back. The guards on his arms were metal and had small holes on top of them.

"And pray tell who are you and what business do you have in this sacred land," asked A as he grabbed his sheathed blade and put it over his back with the four elders behind him putting down there pipes and and using there canes to stand up, but there eyes never left this mysteries stranger as his features were hidden behind a plain black mask with the two eye holes.

"Oh not much just passing bye to see how everyone has been. I mean this does mark 20 years since my banishment and betrayal from the place I once called home," said the masked man as he took off his mask causing all those present to widen there eyes.

"S-s-samuel What are you, how did you find this place your memories were sealed," questioned A as his senses were ringing like crazy.

"Why isn't it obvious by the aura I am radiating, I'm surprised you don't remember it. I mean it's the same feeling you felt the day your wife died," said Samuel as a sudden feeling of death and fear came from him as he pulled the bandaged sword from his back which started to ooze a purple aura that the elders and A knew all to well.

"Samuel you didn't," A said as he along with the elders got into stances.

"Well A unfortunate for you and the old gramps, but," the bandages were burned away as a sword with burning purple flames spread through his body."Now be prepared to. Feel," he raised his sword and before A could even move the sword hit the ground with a loud crunch.

"**Fear**"

A dome of purple energy spread all over and knocked everyone back with A being sent flying into the main hall and the Elders being the only ones able to land on there own feet. With S drawing forth a blade from his cane as he and the other three elders started to radiate a green aura around them.

"You bring that unholy blade back here to these lands after what it did eons ago," asked S.

"**Yes**," said Samuel as the blades of two Great warriors clashed though the strength of Samuel was far to great and with it he broke Snakes blade in half and would've also cut him in half as well if he wasn't pulled back at the last minute.

"Watch yourself old man, you know what that blade can do and your aura isn't how it used to be," said A as burning red hot flames danced around his body.

"**So you think you can stand toe to toe with me Andrews, well by all means come**," said Samuel as he started a sprint towards A.

"**Rage**," was all A said before he disappeared, dodging the massive blade that would've cut him in two and reappeared behind him with his blade already in mid swing.

_Clang_

Andrew's eyes widen when his burning blade was caught in the hands by a smiling Samuel who merrily look at his look with glee.

"**Feel nothing but Fear**," then in an instance he slashed at A who had was able to dodge the part of the swing, but still got a large cut on the front of his chest.

"A! Don't let your guard down, not when he has that sword," S said as he and the other elders surrounded Samuel.

"**Old man, I once looked up to you**," Samuel suddenly appeared in front of S and stabbed into his gut."**Now your just another body in the path to my goal**," He threw the body of S into a group of recovering men and women as they caught the barely alive man in there huddle.

"SNAKE! You bastard you'll pay for that," said one of the angry Elders.

"**Sorry Gramps, but the time for your little group is over**," suddenly the whirling sound of rockets were heard before the surrounding buildings were blow up and those closer to the building were blown away and those inside were instantly killed.

"_Samuel we are moving in and the task force has dealt with the scouts and have captured one of the targets_," Momo said over the radio.

"**Good, now let the fun begin**," the gates were blown open and two large armored tanks rolled in with the gunners on top opening fire on those running across the rooftops trying to attack them, then they stopped near the center and soldiers started to run out and open fire on those nearby with many throwing knives or blocking the bullets with there swords, but those who did that found that after blocking a few shots there blades broken and there bodies riddled with bullets.

"So you have been planning this for a while I assume," asked A as he stood across from Samuel who had just murder the last of the elders.

"**Years actually. From the moment I first found this blade to the day it first spoke to me, the plans have been forming and have been set. I knew the knowledge of this place would drive people to do many things and find this place it just so happens that our history in Assassination has gathered quiet a few enemies**," Samuel then appeared behind A and tried to cut him in half, but he ducked at the last second and went for a his own slash only to be meant with air.

"So all those rumors about us were spread by you. You knowing I would send people OUR! People out to go and silence them," said A as he and Samuel flashed blades locking eyes with one another.

"**Yes, and I sent my task force to finish them before they could harm those I hired**," he overpowered him and sent him skidding back, but didn't let up and started to do massive slashes that A was barely dodging till his eyes burned with fire and in the next instance he used the butt end of his sword to knock Samuel back before hitting him with two massive sword slashes that cut deep into him causing blood to spur out.

"Your no different then the monsters who killed our parents brother," A said as he raised his sword in a striking stance before starting a rapid succession of strikes that Samuel had no choice but to block as he was pushed back further and further.

"**You lost the right to call me brother. The moment you voted to have me banished**," all emotion was gone from Samuel voice as a darker tone took its place and with a push of his sword he purple flames burst out only this time they did damage and A had to jump out of the way or be burned alive as he wasn't even up before Samuel appeared in front of him and gave an upper ward cut that caused a large cut to appear in Andrews chest as he grunted in pain and jumped back to heal his wounds that were spewing blood at the moment **.**

"You know why I did it. You broke the code, a code that has been held since the foundation of this clan and this village," A said as he got back up and the flames somehow got hotter.

"**WHAT I DID WAS JUSTIFYED!"Yelled **Samuel as he burned more brightly.

"YOU KILLED A CHILD! Something that even our most harden Assassin would never do," A suddenly disappeared along with Samuel and the two clashed creating a burning circle that kept everyone anyway from them.

"**Only true Assassins have the heart to do those things. That's why I accepted my fate, because I grew beyond there teachings, beyond there morals and beyond your POWER!" **Samuel overpowered A and started to do rapid strikes so fast thag A was having a hard time trying to keep up till finally it happened and the flames which were protecting his sword faded and his once proud blade was broken in two with the power sending A flying into a tree.

A with his broken sword used what little strength he had to get up and look around at the massacre which was insuring on his clan, his village, his family. One by one members who were born and raised to be who they were meant to be fell to the ground as the obvious superior force laid waste to his once great village. And to think it was being destroyed by the brother he betrayed the one he shared a room with for so many years and the one who was there for the birth of his…son.

"Chase, chase, where are you," asked A as he tired to walk but couldn't.

"DAD!" Was the loud voice of his son as he was dragged onto the burning ground by the three who took him out.

"**Hope the little runt wasn't much trouble**," Asked Samuel as he walked along the burning building and ruble with the battle coming to a close and the once great village now in ruins with the victors being the outsiders.

"I thought this was a village of strong men and women. They barely put up much of a fight," asked the women as she let go of the child who ran towards his barely breathing father.

"**Times change and with it so does the skill and mind of the people around them. There end was only a matter of time and there arrogance was there down fall. Now to finish up this little mess**," Samuel turned towards the father and son who were starting right back.

"Chase I need you to run," A said as he got in front of his son holding up the broken sword.

"Dad no I cant. I can't leave you alone," said Chase with tears in his eyes.

"Dammint Chase for once in your life DO WHAT I SAY!" Yelled A before fire once again covered him.

"**So you still have some fight left in you**," Samuel then raised his blade as the clouds started to darken and the blade burned with purple flames.

"CHASE RUN!" Was all A was able to say before Samuel went for a massive slash of his blade.

"**Death**," then a wave of flames so fast that A had to create a dome of flames to protect himself and Chase but it did little to help as once the wave of purple flames hit them dead on and the next thing anyone knew a hug explosion took out half of the area in an instance as building were burned and the town hall in ruins.

"Sir all threats have been dealt with and the area is secured," Momo said as he walked near his boss along with two other soldiers.

"**Good now let us he**ad home shall we," said Samuel as he returned to normal and walked away from the wreckage.

_They say death is instant and you feel nothing once it consumes you. For that matter I thought it was over and for what it's worth I was content with it. My life nothing but pain and work it was in that moment true peace was achieved for myself, my father, and my clan….but not my mother. She was someone whose life was taken before I even knew what the touch and feel of a mother could be, and it was all because of him. So I will not fear, but instead I will look upon this matter with one simple word, _**ANGER!**

An explosion behind them blew away all the fires and extinguished everything in the area as the group turned around with Samuel having the biggest smile in the world before he was powered up once more and turned around and blocked an incoming strike from a blade not as big as his but in fact longer and thinner with a blue dragon wrapped around the metal edge as the holder put more pressure pushing Samuel back a little.

"**So the blade finds a true holder at long last**," he said as he stared into the glowing blue eyes of Chase who had nothing but pure anger for the man in front of him. The two separated and as Chase landed a few feet away the big man with the hammer appeared behind him mid swing.

"You little shit, why don't you-Uhhh," but he was cut off by the insane speeds in which Chase ducked and reversed cut him as blood spewed from his mouth.

"**Bleed**," was all Chase said before in a flash hammer was cut into pieces before anyone's eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Was all the leader of the once three said, before Chase appeared behind him with a full swing in motion and when it ended so was the life of the leader whose head dropped to the floor.

"**My my you are a feisty one aren't you,"**Samuel said as he swung his sword down on chase but he blocked the strike with his own blade causing a massive burst of wind that blew everyone back.

"**End**," said Chase as his blade glowed a faint dark blue.

"**Yes let's end this**," Samuels blade glowed a dim purple before he raised his blade in the air just as Chase leveled his blade with Samuel and as the two stared at each other the tension in the air and the power could be felt for miles.

"**Fate"**

"**Rage"**

Nothing

**That's the end to the prologue and the start to this new story I don't know how many chapters I will have in this story but we shall see as it keeps moving along but in the mean time hope this story intreats you enough to want more, because I'll be making a few more so that you can get more and more into it. But anyway see you next time and enjoy and comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so the reviews I had for this story were some what positive of course confusion for some, but more importantly some of you want me to update my more popular stories so as to get more out of them and of course I am working on that I just need time and these things need to be looked over by a second hand source of mine. Anyway in the meantime enjoy this new chapter In the Ultimate A series.**

**Chapter 4**

_**The new world**_

"It was my fault. I should've been there. I should've been there for him for everyone….now there gone. All of them and I wasn't able to save them."

Chase lay in a bed not of his own. No for no longer buried under rubble of his once great home, no longer feeling the life that is his blood leave him and slip past his fingers as the wound that was on his chest, now stay stitched up with bandages wrapped around his face and his arms sling up in a cast with both of him legs being the most messed up by what the doctors of this hospital were saying as he was barely clinging to consciousness As he was barely alive to the point that after the battle he remembers nothing but the pain and agony of waiting for his death only for the voice of someone to breach through the darkness and for his final cries of pain to be heard as after that nothing till waking up briefly in a stretcher to a room where bright lights were everywhere.

_Click_

The door to his room opened up and he looked towards the now wide open door. Which stood a women, not a doctor but someone who reminded him of the school teachers back home as she wore a white and red blouse with blue shorts and Sandles that show more of her feet. She held a pair of clothes and shoes as she looked surprised to see him awake and from what the doctors said he would be screaming in pain from the lack of pain meds as whatever medicine they tried to inject into his body, he somehow rejected it and thus they gave up in trying to sedate him or put less stress on his body.

"I'm surprised your awake. I mean after all the damage your body has been through the doctors said it's a miracle you are still alive especially for how long you were in that rubble," asked the women.

"Who are you," Was the first thing Chase said as the women was a mystery to him.

"Oh excuse my manners, but my name is Lexi Richards, I am part of the group that found you underneath that mess," Lexi introduced herself as she sat down next to Chase.

"How did you even find the village," asked Chase.

"Well me and my family were on a little hike up the mountains when we heard the mother of all explosions and came to your, well former home in ruins and you on the brink of death," said Lexi as she saw Chases face become stone cold, but his eyes showed all the emotions rushing into them, with anger being the main one.

"We're there any survivors," asked Chase.

"Well we tried looking for more, but as soon as we called in help we were escorted out and you were brought here. In fact it's the first time I get to see you for five-,"

"FIVE DAYS!" Yelled Chase as he got up in an instance, but sat back down the moment he felt pain in the lower parts of his body.

"Easy your still healing. And yes you have been asleep for five days with the same people who kicked us out of your village coming in to check on you," said Lexi.

"What about my village you said they kicked you out what have they done to the place," asked Chase.

"They have closed down all paths into the mountains and the media has been cut off from seeing what they call the lost village. In fact some of them have tried to come here, but the officers outside this building have kept them back," said Lexi as she poured him some water and poured some into his mouth.

"Thank you, do you know who these people are," asked Chase.

"They work for the government, because several people in military uniforms have been seen entering and existing. Right now though they have been hard at work at keeping whatever there doing in your village a secret," said Lexi.

"_What the hell could they want with my village_," wondered Chase.

**Village of swords**

"So any luck with breaking the barrier," asked a random soldier as they saw many workers trying to drill into a big purple glacier which had a glowing center as many were hard at work trying to drill into it.

"Negative, in fact it seems to be healing from the wounds and breaks we have caused," said one of the workers who seemed to be the boss of the group of workers.

"Well when your able to at least get a Chunin of it off bring it to the boys in the lab," the same soldier said as he started to walk off and towards the center of the destroyed village where a big tent was set up.

"Any good news Captain," asked a big and gruff man with many stars in his uniform.

"No general, in fact the thing seems to be healing from all the wounds we have been inflicting upon it," said the captain as he looked into a very large window which was peering down into a deep crater and at the center of it impacted in the ground was a sword buried deep within the ground to the edge of the hilt.

"It would seem you aren't the only one having trouble," said the General as he saw a few scientist try to get near the sword but in a burst of blue flames that spread around scaring them and forcing them to retreat.

"They still can't get close can they," asked the captain.

"Yes and the flames are stronger then they were a few days ago. How's the news with the survivor," asked the general.

"Well from what my men have reported he has just woken up," said the Captain.

"Is he fit to be moved," asked the general.

"I sent my men to go and secure him to bring here," said the captain with the general nodding his head.

**Unknown location**

"He has awoken sir," a voice so soft and fair was heard in a darken room.

"_What is his condition_," asked another voice this one more metallic and robotic.

"He is still healing, but as far as I know his body is severally damaged," said the same soft voice.

"_Send in Fives and bring him to me alive. He has the key and with it the end_," said the same robotic voice as yellow eyes opened and with a bolt everything went back to nothing.

**Back with Chase**

"Thank you," said Chase as he was handed crutches to make walking easier after the wrappings around his legs were taken off and to the surprise of many of the doctors the only signs of damage were scars on the sides of his thighs.

"Now are you sure you'll be fine mister chase," asked one of the doctors.

"Yes," was all he said as he was taken outside his room where six men in uniform holding M14's waiting for him.

"Mister Chase you are to come with us to meet our General," said one of the soldiers as they stepped in front of Chase.

"Pray tell why I have to go with you and who you General may be," asked Chase as the six stood in his way.

"We can't disclose that information with you at this moment, but we need you to come with us," said another soldier.

"_Great a bunch of rule follows. Guess imma need to get back into the grove_," thought Chase as he stared them down with the six becoming tense.

**Outside the Hospital**

"You think the Sarge got this guy," asked a soldier as him and eight others stood outside next to two humvees awaiting for there leader to arrive with there cargo.

"I don't know but it's taking them a long ass – Hey what's that," asked another soldier as he pointed past the parking lot at a lone man walking towards them with a cloak covering most of his features. Though that's not what got there attention, what got there attention was the fact he was covered in blood.

"Hold it right there and don't move," said the first guy as him and the others pointed there guns and one guy got the .50 cal ready." I said Stop and done move," he repeated once he saw the man kept walking towards them.

"_You are not my targets_," the man spoke in a voice that sounded human, but also robotic.

"Give a warning shot," whispered the one next to him as one shot was fired at the persons feet causing him to stop and look up for the first time as his one glowing red eye stared them down.

"_I was told to deal with any threats in my mission….you are a minor threat_," the cloak fell off as the light shined upon his metallic body with gears spinning in his head and his left eye being covered allowing him to see everything in a different view.

"What the fuck," one of the soldiers said as the machine monster pulled small cylinders from its sides as they suddenly powered up in electricity as small blades popped out of both sides.

"_Feel. Death_," suddenly the ground cracked underneath and it ran towards them.

"Oh shit. OPEN FIRE!" Was all he said before bullets started to fly.

The robot menace span the electrified swords in front of him deflecting the bullets from hitting him. And he grew closer his sword grew and become slated to start to drag across the road and he spun and used the now electric whip to slice one of the humvees and forcing the three by it to jump back and run to get into a better position. The one on the .50 cal continued to fire as the robot kept on deflecting it till the whip turned back into a sword and as it morphed into a spear it threw the spear at the gunner causing half his body to fly off and splatter all over the concrete.

"Eat this you son of a-," one of them said as he fired from his bazooka and as he flew towards the robot time slowed down as the robot ducked underneath the rocket and let it hit the humvee blowing it up and causing the two near it to be blown away and fall to the ground unmoving.

"_Accept death_," was all the robot said as the other sword turned into a whip and it used it to wrap around the guy with the bazooka and once it was around him it electrified him till he was but a burnt crisp.

"Shit what the hell is this thing," one of the soldiers said as the last four of them were hiding behind a car hiding from the thing that had destroyed them.

"Just wait till backup arrives," said the apparent leader of the four.

"_Found you_," the car they were behind was lifted up and the four pointed there guns at it but they were cut in half.

"Guess this is the end fellas," said the leader of the four.

Suddenly the sound of something being fired was heard and once it hit the robot it exploded causing it to be blown into a pack of cars and cause a massive explosion. As the rest of the men that were inside the hospital came out with Chase not far behind them.

"Seth what the FUCK is going on out here," asked the sergeant as he pointed toward the burning wreckage.

"Sir we confronted..something and it took out almost all of us," said the now named Seth.

"Sir the others are gone," said one of the soldiers who went to check on his teammates.

"Shit, call base and tell them to send us another vehicle and backup along with a stretcher for the dead we have-GET DOWN!" The sarge pushes down the two next to him as a flaming car soared over there heads.

"_More threats. More problems to my mission_," said the robot as it held out its hands and the swords retracted back to it and sparked to life with pure lightning this time. "_Death to you all_," was all it said as the swords turned to whips and it went for the strike as the sarge and his men ducked under the first but the second one created a net of electricity.

"What the- AHHHH!" Was all could be heard from the sarge and his men as they felt the heat and voltage coursing through there veins.

"_Death awai-_," suddenly it was grabbed from behind and body slammed into the ground creating a massive crater as the field disappeared and all the soldiers got up feeling either weak or sick.

"Like I said Sarge. I can help more then you think," said Chase as the wrappings and casts on his arms and legs were off showing his nearly healed body.

"_Target acquired. Chase D. You are my goal and my mission is to capture you whatever way I must_," the valses cam back to him and ignited in lightning once again.

"So who wants me captured, because last time I checked I thought I was seen as dead," said Chase as he pulled a small piece of metal from a car.

"_Your Fate is not mine to decide neither is it my choice to tell you who has sent me. You may find out when you come with me_," said the robot as it ran towards Chase.

Chase ducked under the slash and smashed the metal plate against his face but it did little to hurt it as it kneed him in the gut causing Chase to spit out blood and then the robot spinner kicked him into a car as it made a big dent on the side. He then had to jump out of the way when the two whips almost went to slash him and as he did they followed so he slid underneath both and kicked a broken door at the robot who switched his whips to blades and sliced it in half, but Chase was on him in a instant as he gave a spin kick and punched him with full force into the ground creating a massive crater before giving a rapid succession of punches. Though the robot didn't care as it quickly grabbed both of his fists and pushed him off without letting go before swinging him around and throwing him into the ground before lifting its foot and stomping him deeper Into the crater causing more blood to spew from his mouth.

"_Your body was weaken before this fight and now it would seem you are beaten even more. Submit and allow me to go and meet your fate_," said the robot before lifting his sword.

"_Fate….Fate…..Fate. is. __**BULLSHIT!**_" Thought Chase before his eyes snapped open with burning blue eyes.

At the destroyed village the sword gave off a burning blue flame as the blade was starting to come out of the ground and the General And everyone had wide eyes as a strange aura was manifesting from the sword till it shot straight out and flew straight into the city. And back with Chase his body exploded into blue flames as the robot looked on with red eyes as the flames burned away the remaining cloth from himself. Chase got up and looked at it with anger so great everyone in the city could feel it and suddenly the loud roar of a dragon was heard as everyone looked up into the cloudy skies to see a blue flaming dragon coming down and slamming into Chase who was engulfed in it, but if he felt anything he didn't show it as the flames condensed around him like armor till a sword formed out of the flames.

"_This is unexpected_," said the robot as it pulled its sword near it and got ready for an attack.

"**You don't know it yet, but….your already dead**," was all Chase said in a demonic voice before in an instance he was gone.

The robots senses went wild before the blowing of wind alerted it to dunk and as it did something clanked on the ground and as it looked down and saw its arm separated from its body its eyes widen and the next moment it was slammed in the ground creating a massive crater with Chase dragging him through the ground and throwing him into another building. The robot quickly got up and opened its palm and the two swords came together to form an electrical blade and started to go for multiple strikes that Chase was dodging with ease. In fact everything was a blur for him as he walked in front of the robot and gave a massive uppercut that sent him flying but he appeared above him and went for his own little combo.

**Dragons rampage**

Sword strikes were quick and instance no human could see it because they moved faster then even light and as such the robot could not follow it and dodge. So as they came it just closed it eyes and let the end come as it had failed. The next instance an explosion of flames was seen throughout the city as the robot was burnt to nothing its metal nothing and its remains no more. The soldiers on the ground were in awe and stared in some fear as the one they came to take floated down to them with angry eyes.

"**Go and tell your general that if he wants to see no more lost of lives then leave my home village and never return**," was all he said before he disappeared in blue flames.

"So whose gonna tell the boss," someone said after five minutes of silence.

**Unknown location**

"So he failed. Expected but to unleash the power so early on, that was unexpected," said a silkily voice.

"_As I have said. He is the one and now that his powers are unlocked so early his development could increase further more_," the same metallic voice said.

"But what of his guardian," asked a third voice this one more deeper then the others.

"_We will handle him when the time comes, but for now let our minions handle the work and we shall come in when things get….complicated_," said the metallic voice.

"Risky move, but you are our leader so whatever you have planned works out in the end," said the silky voice.

"What about Daemon," asked the deep voice.

"_I can feel that his power has not fully healed so in the mean time we will let him rest and escape from his prison on his own_," said the metallic voice.

"Do we know where he is as of now," asked the deep voice.

"_No. But give it time and he will show his face especially if he's like his father. The innocence in trouble, he will not ignore just patience is all we need_," the voices then retracted back into the darkness to plot and plan.

**That's the end for chapter four in this series hope it was enjoyable and good for all. Though more will come later I need to update my other stories before I can get back to this. So comment if you want more or ask just message me and I'll choose to either accept it or not lolz but yeah enjoy the rest and see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back and the reviews so far for this story have been few and one person has messaged me about my other stories don't worry I haven't abandoned them though some of them will take a little longer to do as I have either forgotten to write a chapter for it or have forgotten what's it about and have to re read it. Though your patience is well appreciated. In the meantime enjoy this chapter as I work on King of the tailed beasts and Golden Hero.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tiger**

"So are you gonna call down or am I gonna have to restrain you even more," asked a masked man as he looked upon the beaten form of Chase whose flames were surrounding him but not as bright as before.

"**When your ass is six feet under**," he said in a demonic voice.

"Damn it I don't have time for this give Chase back control so we can get a move on," said the masked man.

"**No, he must first return to the village and retrieve me before he comes and his power I can feel not to far from me. You should know what happens when the hands of fear touch the blade of anger**," Chase said this time in a more calm and wisdom voice.

"You know damn well I do," the masked man held a voice of pain, regret, and anger as his fists clenched.

"**Then let me go so that I may claim it and slay the beast while he is weakened**," said Chase.

"No, as much as I want to I can't not when Chase is so under prepared. I mean look at him he barely could stand after his battle with it and that robot, plus your in control which proves that his will, power and anger are not ready for the full force of the sword. He needs more training," the masked man said.

"**There's no time. If it must come to it I will take over and slay the beast in his stead**," said Chase.

"D you and I both know that if you go against it and lose your soul is gone, never to be brought back. Trapped in eternal darkness with fear taking over and no one to stand in its path," the masked man pointed at Chase who gave a glare back.

"**I will not lose**," Was all he said.

"Last time you said that you barely came back alive and that was when the monster was weakened and surprised by your sudden appearance, now it knows you can control your wielders so it will be better prepared for you," the masked man seemed to have hit a hard subject because chase looked down.

"**I can't fail again brother. Not after all it did, after all the pain it caused me and those around me. I must end this, I must end the cycle**," Chase looked up with tears as the masked man removed his mask to show a man with white hair and a white beard, but a slash that went from his forehead down his right eye which had a patch over it with his other eye being blue looked into Chases with sadness.

"Then let me train him, he has potential doesn't he. Looks he's already unlocked your power and taken it without any side effects. This shows he might be the one," said the apparent brother to whoever was controlling Chase.

"**Brother when the time comes I will confront him. Test him and he must be prepared**," said D.

"Brother I promise I will, but you must rest and protect the sword for now, I will protect him to the best of my abilities," said the brother as he put his mask back on.

"**I will be there for him to and if he ever is in a situation he can't handle I will be there to protect him. But in the mean time when his mind is at peace is when I will show myself, to talk to him and see how he progresses**," said D.

"I'll do my best, but D how long. I know it was injured heavily, but how long till it's healed and it's back to full health," asked the brother with a worried voice.

"**I don't know but it's power I can feel it coming back to it and slowly but surely it's strength will return and if not double since it's the first time in centuries that it can finally rest and heal. I'll try and keep touch, but you must train him, no bring him to the Edge of death and back make him feel the anger and unlock the gates to it. Make him harness it**," said D.

"I'll do my best, now rest and collect your power because I know you were also injured," said the brother as D shook his head closed his eyes as the bindings disappeared around him and once his eyes open they were back to normal and Chase was once again in control and as he looked around confused on where he was.

"Where the hell am I and why does my head hurt. Aaahh, among with the rest of my body," Chase then fell to the ground in pain as everything came to him in a one quick session.

"Easy there Chase right now you are in my safe house, recovering from not only your battle at your village, but also the one you had not even an hour ago," said the brother.

"Oh yeah that robot thing almost killed me, I would've died if it wasn't for this strange feeling almost as if the power was calling to me and telling me to use it," said Chase as he looked at the man whose face he felt like he'd seen before.

"Yes and right now I am trying to make sure those inures aren't permanent," said the brother as he started to apply some bandages to his body.

"Who are you exactly," asked Chase.

"To some I am nothing more, but a ghost, but you may call me Tiger," the now named Tiger introduces himself.

"Tiger, wait I've heard that name before. In legends there was this great protector who helped my clan in times of war to fight those whose weapons were far superior and taught us the ways to deal with them and any new thing that would be dangerous to us," said Chase.

"Yes, back then I was known as the protector to the den a tiger to many as I was the top of the food chain, but after a certain incident my presence in the clan was gone and I become a ghost a legend to them," said tiger as he walked towards a cabinet and pulled out more bandages.

"Why, you were looked up to and seen as family. Why abandon us, if you were with us maybe my clan could've-,"

"Because I was afraid," Tiger interpreted Chase as he looked at him with dread and fear in his eyes.

"Oh what," asked Chase.

"Tell me Chase what do you known of the legend of Fear," tiger asked as he sat across from him.

"Fear. I mean we were told to never show it, to never have any feeling to it. But above all else never to give in to it, of course I trusted my father and everyone, but what is there to fear," questioned Chase.

"Fear is not a feeling. No, it's a monster a being whose soul purpose is to make everyone succumb to its will and control the world in absolute fear," said Tiger as a small fire appeared in front of him spooking Chase.

"But monsters don't exist," said Chase.

"That's the biggest lie we tell ourselves, but in the end we know it's truth and our fear for it comes back to us and faces us right in the eye. Chase you may not knows this but I am old, older then most will believe. I've seen wars, blood and massacres of people it would cause you to feel-,"

"Fear," Chase looked into the fire as it burned purple and a shadow was formed of a being unlike any other.

"I was there for its creation, it's rise and it's fall. Many have tried to fight it, but in the end they fall, while others succumb to there fears, its fears. Hope was lost and fear had ravaged the lands, till one day from the sky a symbol fell from the sky, a blade that radiates power, it gave a sense of anger. A cry from the skies that what had happened to those who have fallen to release there rage and anger upon this monster. But even with the blades arrival it's possession became impossible with no one worthy enough to hold the blade for more, then a second," said Tiger as the flames grew bigger.

"Someone had to worthy though. I heard tales that the blade was wielded by a man with no fear a man with-,"

"No soul….that man you were told about and probably have had dreams of, they are all false. This man who was hailed as the one to face fear with no fear in him was nothing but a myth to give those young hope. But I knew, I was there when the greatest amount of fear was felt not from the monster but by him, my brother as his baby boy was held in the hands of his mother. His wife and the monster who had terrorized the lands for decades stood above them with his sword raised high, radiating with power and in that moment everything was lost. The blade was denied him and as it lay at his side with him in his knees begging the monster to spare his wife and child and take him, I was a mere few feet away laying in the ground with a wound in my back and I watched as our hope faded," by this moment Tiger was shedding tears.

"Wait what happened then. What did the monster do, why is the world at peace then," asked Chase now standing and yelling at Tiger.

"The world is at peace, because of the sacrifice of two people. The peace that was his wife and the hope that was his son, both of those were taken from him in that one moment for in that moment his wife raised her dagger and tired to go for a surprise attack, but her speed was like a snails pace in its eyes. He jumped back but the swing of his blade released the flames not at my brother but at his family. Everything in that instance became a slow moving picture with the death of his two most precious burning away into ash…..I will never forget his shocked look as walked towards the ashes and was on his knees trying with all his might to collect whatever ash he could….what happened next I will never forget," Tiger looked into the fire as a mirror was created showing the events that happened so long ago.

**Centuries ago**

"_**It would seem in the end there Fear was there downfall, they couldn't take it. The feeling, I mean I live with this feeling and even some days I can't take it, but oooh does it feel good when someone experiences the same thing. Fear corrupts and changes everyone, your beloved in that moment felt fear for you, felt fear that your end was near, felt fear that your child would become alone in this world. This war torn fear driven world, that I have created and sooner or later he would suffer under my rule and -**_,"

"_You killed them. You took them away. My wife gone, my child gone….._,"his mind no longer his as the sword which lay behind him started to put out a dark blue aura.

"_When true feelings are opened one shall accept them or deny them, but when that person accepts it as a part of themselves…they become one…they become."_

"_**RAGE!**_" The man yelled out as the sword flew straight into his hands and dark blue flames covered him as a dragon roared behind him.

"**Mmmhh guess you finally accepted it. It won't be en-,"** whatever it was about to say was cut off as its head was slammed into the ground and dragged all over the place, before it was tossed up and kicked back down before the blade lit up in blue flames and was slammed down into it causing a massive explosion.

"_**When I say you can talk. You can talk in the mean time can you feel jt**_," asked the man as it looked down into the massive crater with the monster pulling itself up with blood oozing from its mouth and a massive cut across its chest.

"**You son of a-**," again it was cut off as the flaming sword cut deeper into its skin and was sent back down on its back.

"_**I SAID SPEAK ONLY WHEN I SAY TOLD!**_" Yelled the man as his anger was felt for miles upon miles.

"**Aahhh, What is this feeling, it's so-**," it was kicked straight up before the man appeared above it.

"_**Rage**_," was all he said before he gave a massive slash that engulfed the monster and half the land below."_** So you survived, but barely**_," he looked to the side to see the monster only half its body was burnt to a crisp with its right eye gone.

"**Why don't I show you true…FEAR**," It was engulfed in black and purple flames as it raised its sword into the air.

"_**I don't feel it. I only feel….RAGE**_," the man got into a sword stance where the sword was poised by his shoulder with the dark blue flames burning brightly.

**Present time**

"What happened next," asked Chase.

"I don't know. Everything went blank for me and next thing I knew my brother was near me as I recovered, but the scars from this war broke him and he exiled himself. Never to be seen again," said Tiger.

"How are you even able to be here today," asked Chase.

"That's something I can't tell you yet. As a matter of fact we must get going," said Tiger.

"Wait what, where are we going," asked Chase.

"Away, this area, this city has been compromised. Whoever sent that thing knows who you are and might send more, we need to leave and head somewhere safe," said Tiger as he got up and pulled two packs from behind a counter.

"Wait who is after me and where are we gonna go. Listen if they plan to send more of those robots I can handle them like I did before I just need to find that power again and-,"

"NO! You are not ready," said Tiger.

"What do you mean I'm not ready I've trained since I could walk, my father was the best and he and gramps taught me everything I need to-,"

"And where is your father, where is your grandpa. Are they here now, no they are dead, because these people know Fear they follow fear and want to become one with fear. If you couldn't beat your father, what makes you think that you can take on whoever sent the ones to kill them," said Tiger as he walked past Chase.

"_He's right, I wasn't any help in the destruction of my village. Hell I was beaten before I could be of any help….damn old ass_," thought Chase as he picked up the pack left for him and walked towards Tiger.

"Where are we going anyway," asked Chase as they walked towards a black charger.

"Have you every heard of a place called Zeno city"

**Enjoy it…..no well more will come later and I know I put some confusion in this chapter, but I will tell the whole story at another time and the next few chapters will be different as a little time skip will ensue along with some another stuff, but anyway leave a comment and tell me what you think see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ignite the Fire. Burning anger unleashed**

**Z City**

**One year later**

It had been nearly a year since my departure from my village. A year since I last seen everyone I once called family and the last time my home was still standing, now I live here in the lustrous city of Zeno where thousands of people live and work to make this bright and joyful city work. Many live there daily lives not knowing fear nor anger as I have, for what I have been through, what Tiger has put me through can not be explained in simple words, but the scars on his body and as of right now he was meditating upside down in the back yard of his home where inside his mind he is being beaten to the ground by D the spirit which resides inside the sword to oppose fear…anger. The two first made contact six months into his torture and since that moment where he has met the man who has suffered and held the blade before anyone the man who has used it to its apparent partly power then anyone before. Well you can say he was excited.

"_Come on Chase your never gonna hit me two more times with that speed_," D said as blue flames circled around him.

"Screw you old man," said Chase as he pulled out another blade from the ground as thousands of blades surrounded them.

"_Mmmhh you sure Chase_," asked D as the flames stopped and formed swords almost similar to the one he used to have.

"Shut up and fight," was all Chase said before he clashed with D for whatever time they have done this little spare today as he's lost count.

To control the blade he first has to do three things. One was learn how to use his style of fighting and combine it with the style of those in previous generations. Second was the control of the flames through his own spirit and soul, something he had barely gotten down. Right now they were on step three which included well he hadn't figured it out yet.

"D let him rest it's time for dinner," Tigers voice could be heard outside as D stopped his assault giving Chase a time to take a breather as the sword he was holding broke into pieces and the other swords around him disappeared.

"_Next time we work on bringing out your anger_," D told him before everything went white and he opened his eyes to the sight of Tiger in a plain white shirt and jeans with sandals.

"Foods ready come on," he said as started to walk inside with Chase following.

The two sat down eating the food on the table with no convo being brought up as the two haven't spoken much since there training ended a month ago and since Tiger told him he would be attending Zeno high school, which was something he didn't like.

"You start school tomorrow are you prepared for it," asked Tiger looking up at Chase.

"Yeah, but you should expect a call in case I get into trouble," said Chase.

"Chase please try to at least behave for one day, besides I'll be out of town tomorrow," said Tiger.

"Where are you going now and why can't I come," asked Chase.

"It's a private matter, but it should only take me about a few days," said Tiger as he finishes his plate.

"What could be so important that you miss my first day of high school," asked Chase as he to finished up his plate and gave it to tiger.

"Like I said private matter. Now get to bed," said Tiger as Chase sighed knowing he was in a losing argument with him.

**Unknown location**

"Sir our spies have reported a strange amount of aura being felt in Z city," a robotic voice said as three screens popped up.

"Could it be that he has finally shown himself to us," asked a silky voice.

"It's been nearly a year why make himself obvious to us," asked a dark voice.

"_Because my dear comrades he is ready. A year, a whole year of seclusion from us has given time for preparation, to give the skills he would have gained years from now in that ruined village to a single year. Because time is almost out…am I right Momo_," asked the metallic voice.

"Yes, Sir our readings are telling us that his power is almost at full strength with growth in strength exceeding what we expected," said Momo now having half his face covered by a black face plate which kept what looked like scars from showing.

"Mmmhh, how much has the growth exceeded," asked the silky voice in an intriguing way.

"Well you'll find out soon in fact," said Momo.

"_Good, now send the recon team to Z city along with havoc. If he is truly there then not only will he stop him, but allow for our recon team to show how far along his strength has come," said the metallic voice. _

"Yes sir," was all Momo said before everything went dark and he walked out into the shadows, disappearing into them and the screens of the dark shadows going off one by one till only the middle one was left.

"_Well Chase let us see if you are truly the one_,"the metallic voice then went out as the room got even more darker.

**Z High**

The next day was different then most for Chase, for starters his foster dad and teacher had left the morning. Leaving him with only one thing to do and that was to actually show up to class today and not cause any sort of trouble for himself or others. Of course he also told him to stay at home during his leave as he could not look after him when he goes out in his "special" nights. Though Tiger knew he wouldn't listen to him, which is why he said he'll take him back to see his old home once he's back as the mission he's going on has something to do with his old home. At the end of the day he didn't care as right now he was on a slow walk to Zeno high, living only a few minutes away benefitted from having to get a car. He really wasn't a big fan of them, in fact he liked the feel of the air as he travels along the roof tops, it also helped with easing his stress.

**BEEP BEEP!**

Chase quickly jumped to the side as a black charger raced past him and into the school parking lot and got into a spot right near the entrance and out of it stepped out two people. A boy that was slightly taller then Chase with black muscle shirt and pants that looked a little to baggy, with the second person being a young beautiful lady wearing a yellow blouse with Sandles to match her outfit.

"You almost hit me," said Chase as he walked up to the guy.

"Next time don't be on the road," said the guy as he walked away with the girl looking back with pity.

"Sorry for him he's been a rough summer for him," she then followed after him.

"_Ah, sometimes I wonder why D wanted me to come here. I mean I'm already smarter then most kids here and me being here presents more trouble then it's worth_," thought Chase as he walked into the school and unlocked his locker before putting certain into it.

"So you give me the money or am I gonna have to beat you until you do," Chase looked over a couple lockers down to see four kids picking on a smaller looking kid who for the lack of better term was on the weak side.

"Please I need this for shopping later I-I-," but the kid was pushed into the locker as he made a grunting sound at the pain.

"I don't care, maybe you should have decided that when you made me fail my assignment," the guy was about to punch him, but his first was stopped by Chase who held it back.

"I would suggest you stop right now before you get in trouble," Chase then ducked as one of the other boys tried to hit him.

"You have no idea who your messing with," said the leader of the group.

"Yeah somebody with a big head," Chase then set his backpack down as the four got ready to jump him.

There little tussle had gathered a small crowd to stay and watch who they saw as the new kid stopping one of the schools big bullies from picking on another kid. The teachers looked on with interest as they stood by and watched the whole ordeal.

"I'll give you three seconds to apologize or else-," but the leader was shut up as he was punched straight into the locker creating a small dent.

"You talk to much," the other three shocked weren't able to react in time when Chase spin kicked another one to the ground before kneeing the one next to him and throwing him into the last boi.

"ENOUGH!" The sound of an old man could be heard as he walked past the crowd and confronted Chase who was picking up hid backpack."Ah you must be Chase good to meet you, though not in these types of conditions, I'm the principal around here you can call me Philip Duncan," he offered a handshake but a chase just looked at him with a bored face.

"So are you here to expel me for causing trouble," he asked.

"Why no in fact these four are the ones in trouble and I'm glad you took the incentive to help a fellow student now you and everyone run along to class," he said as Chase just shook his shoulders and walked away to his first class."as for the four of you to my office now," he said as he no longer had a cheery mood and him along with the four walked into his office.

"Why didn't you take him with us," asked the leader of the boys.

"Because you idiots I can't go after the child of a world famous Detective," said Philip.

"What do you mean," asked another boi.

"What I mean is that the detective busting up our crime rings around the City Officer Tiger has enrolled his son here and having him here can only mean that he must have heard something about the illegal drugs I'm creating here under the school," said Philip as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

"So he doesn't scare me," said the leader.

"He's not supposed to scare you Jackson it's his father that does that. He's closed down so many of my business I've been forced to go underground," said Philip.

"So can't we take his son hostage then," asked Jackson.

"Well I don't know if you saw but he handled you four with ease. I can only assume he's more skilled then he appears," said Philip.

"So what are we supposed to do run and hide," asked Jackson.

"No, I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need to make some phone calls," said Philip before pulling out a black phone from the safe in his room and dialing in a specific type of numbers that was shown on a piece of paper.

"…," the only thing heard on the other line was breathing.

"Listen I know I was told never to call you unless it's an emergency, but the guys kid is in my school and he may know of our operations going on here I need to know if you can handle it or if I should take care of it," said Philip as all he heard was the breathing from the man on the other end.

"…..wait," was all the voice said before the call ended.

"Wait. What the fuck is that supposed to mean," said Philip before throwing the phone back in the drawer.

"So do you want us to take care of him,"asked Jackson.

"No, give I'll find a way to deal with him and his father. I need you two to go downtown tonight and watch over the supply shipments coming in for a few days. Don't worry I'll make sure your covered here at school can't have officers asking bout why some kids are missing," said Philip.

"Fine, but you better fix this or we will," said Jackson before he and his crew left.

"Damn kids always causing trouble," said Philip before sitting down and taking a sip of his drink.

"Here," suddenly he spit his drink out before turning around with a gun out only to stop short of pulling the trigger.

"God damnit Hunter, why the fuck do you do that," asked Philip.

"I said wait which would imply that I'm heading here now," said Hunter as he moved to stand in front of him.

"Shut up. Listen I need you to get rid of a problem or two and I'll pay you double if both problems are dealt with tonight," Philip then passed over a picture of both Tiger and Chase.

"Targets won't come easy and the man and his son are famous in this city," said Hunter as he analyzed both photos.

"I don't care this city is already under my control with the students in this school already knowing hope is lost," said Philip.

"I'll have to wait until the detective is back in town as my informants tell me a case took him outside of Zeno," said Hunter.

"Really, well then why don't you take care of the kid first," wondered Philip.

"Because I'd like to deal with the real problems first," said Hunter before moving towards the window.

"Listen I don't care how you do it just get it done," said Philip before turning to a now empty spot and an open window."god damn Assassins always a difficult bunch.

**City square**

The busy streets of Z city were as always fast moving and packed with people going to and from there homes or work areas as the time of hour strikes noon. Though as the people hurried along the busy streets many didn't take into account one person who hulked above everyone else and was basically standing in the middle of the busy streets as the cars around him honked at him to move with two police cars stopping a few feet from him and two officers got out of each car.

"Excuse me Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to please move out of the way of busy streets," said one of the officers as the man didn't give out an indication that he heard him.

"Hey dirt bag did you hear. Get out of the way or we are gonna have to arrest you," said another officer.

Finally the guy moved only he turned towards the officers and removed his cloak that he was wearing as the officers had wide eyes and went to pull out there guns when they saw the mini gun the guy was carrying, but weren't fast enough as bullets went flying and four bodies hit the ground as everyone around them screamed and ran off with more bullets being sprayed out and more bodies hitting the ground as two massive explosion shook the City and more men with assault rifles came charging out of no where and shooting the place up.

"_Let us see if you show yourself_," said the man with the mini gun.

**Z High**

"Attention all students please evacuate the classrooms in a orderly fashion and head to the safe rooms. City criminals are attacking Z central right now please head to the safe rooms now"

That was the sound of the principal over true intercom as he told all those in the school to head to the safe rooms to keep children safe from most dangers in the city with Chase following his class to one of those safe rooms, but he stopped in his tracks once he saw a tv showing what was happening downtown as police officers were in a deadly shooting with groups of armored men who from the looks of things were far more equipped then the police officers seeing as how most of them were on the ground dead.

"Hey you come along we have to get everyone to the safety rooms," said one of the teachers as Chase kept staring at the tv."Hey I said-Wait where did he go," the teacher only looked away for a second only to find the kid gone and an explosion scaring him to leave him alone.

"I know Tiger told me not to, but I can't leave the police to handle this," said Chase as he opened his locker and switched out his backpack for a more bigger one.

"_You know he isn't gonna be happy about this,"_ said D as he spoke to him from within his mind.

"Yeah I know, but I'll apologize later," he then pulled out a sheathed sword and gave a small smirk as the blade made a small hum.

**Z Central**

Hordes and hordes of people could do nothing but run in fear as bullets were being fired in every direction as the police were in a brutal shoot out with the armed men who by all means had them out gunned as there machine guns ripped them apart along with those around them as the ambulances had to stop half a street down in order for those injured to be safely taken away. Though the ones that were near the gun fire could only lie there bleeding to death as the armored men kept the gun fire with the rest of there team inside the bank taking as much of the money available with the bodies of those that were inside all om the ground riddled with bullet holes.

"_This job is a waste of my time, but as long as I get all this cash it won't be a total waste_," said the apparent leader of the group.

"HAVOC! They are retreating," said one of his henchman.

"_Mhhh, the logical side of my mind is saying to let them and use this moment to escape, but my WILD SIDE IS GOING MAD WITH HUNGER FOR THERE BLOOD!," Havoc then pulled out two small mini guns that were in his arms as he let the bullets fly destroying the windows and causing those outside to scream as they had to duck with the bullets tearing through cars and walls._

"BACK UP! WE NEED BACK UP!," Yelled one of the officers as he tackled a women to the ground.

"NO SUSIE!," Yelled the women whose baby girl was in her stroller and in the way of the bullets.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullets came closer and closer till in a blur the girl was gone from the stroller and the bullets destroyed the stroller. Havoc stopped his firing when he noticed something a miss as he saw multiple civilians disappear from his gunfire.

"_Whose there, show yourself don't think I didn't see you saving those people_," Havoc lowered his weapons as his men all held positions around him with four of them walking out of the building to check outside.

"**To be honest your all quiet….annoying**," suddenly a figure clad in a black cloak appeared in the middle of the four as they jumped back and started to shoot only to hit air as the figure appeared behind one of them showing off his black and blue muscle shirt and black Pants which held small bags and a sheathed sword which now was empty as the sword was seen shining with a blue hue and his face was obscured by a black mask that covered most of the bottom of his face with a hood covering most of the top.

"_KILL HIM!," Yelled Havoc._

Chase just smiled as he slashed the back of the person with blood spewing out and having to jump back as bullets went flying towards him. Though it's as if time was slow to him and the bullets were like snails. He stopped jumping back and started a full on sprint towards them but he was a blue as he appeared in front of the closet one and gave a massive uppercut sending him flying before spin kicking him into an already damaged car with the other two becoming shocked at his suddenly appearance and take down of one of there own.

"**Don't take your eyes off me**," said Chase as he spun and cut both there guns in half along with there chest as they fell to the ground bleeding to death.

"_The rest of you surround him and take him out_," said Havoc as he walked towards a big box.

"B-b-But Sir-," But the henchman was silenced with a fierce glare as he continued to walk to the box.

"**Six if you, really only six of you left**," Chase let them surround him though he raised an eyebrow when they dropped there weapons.

"If we are being truthful we hoped you would show I mean your clan was one of honor to protect the innocence. So our little ruckus was to draw you out and face you in your own little game," suddenly swords popped out of there sleeve as they all got into battle stances.

"**Well shit**," was all he said before he had to duck under a slash from one of them and rolled to the right to dodge two blades coming down to cut him in half.

He quickly lifted his sword to block the three blades that descended upon him before using his superior strength to throw them back before beginning a series of parrys and blocks from all the blades coming at him as he suddenly grew a small smirk before going on the offense and jumping up and starting to give a rapid succession of slashes with the movement becoming so random that two of the henchman couldn't keep up and were slashes in half before Chase landed on the ground and blocked a slash before using there momentum that forced them to take a stab to the chest as the his blade gave off a blue hue.

"**SUN SLASH**," he suddenly gave a loud cry as a burst of flames burned the two away and the last two grunts stared in awe before they had to turn around when Chase appeared behind them.**"Dragons Cry**," his blade was wrapped in a dragon as he gave a mighty slash with the dragon giving a loud battle cry as it burned the last two of the grunts.

"**So Havoc is that all you-**," but he wasn't able to finish as he was blasted in the face by a beam of energy which came from Havocs new weapon.

"_Like it, new and fully working with laser beams that can fire single, triple or multiple shots all at once. Let's see if you can handle it_," Havoc pointed it at Chase who got up from the blast with little scars on his chest.

"**If you think your new toy is anything special**," he raised his head which showed his burning glowing blue eye which burned with fire."**I got something to show you**," his sword suddenly shined with blue flames.

"_You wanna talk big then eat this_," the gun suddenly started to rotate with energy running through the barrels as Chase had the flames surround him causing everyone to step back as they could feel it from where they were.

"_PLASMA HAVOC DEATH BEAM!_,"

"**Dragons Rage**."

Havocs guns launched beams of pure white plasma energy while Chase just raised his blade as a dragon formed from the flames and gave a Loud roar before flying straight towards the energy and engulfing the attack before slamming right into Havoc who screamed in utter agony as the flames burned away at his skin melting it and reducing the rest of his body to ash. Everyone was silent after that with the cameras zooming in in the mysterious figure before he started to walk to the only remaining grunt who was alive.

"**So who sent you**," asked Chase with a voice that was clam but held a dangerous tone to it.

"Mmh we were just sent as Simple subjects, soldiers doing what there commanding officer wants them to do. Your powers and skills were watched and not a single movement was missed, if you thought we were all they had them you are not prepared for his return and your end," were the last words of the grunt before he was shot in the head and Chase looked up at where the shot may have come from but couldn't see anything.

"_**What the hell did he mean D**_," asked Chase.

"_Chase there are some things you don't know, but with today's events it may be time to tell you_," said D

"_**Tell me what**_."asked Chase before he saw the police moving in on him so he sheathed his sword and disappeared shocking the police before they went back to finding more survivors and securing the scene.

**Unknown location**

"**So how did his little test go**," asked a dark tone.

"_He did better then I thought he would in fact I'd say he exceed our expectations_," said a silky voice.

"Why do we continue to let him wander alive when his power grows everyday," said a metallic voice.

"**Calm my dear brother for you see no matter how strong he becomes he will never truly reach his true power. It is just not possible with the way he is**," said the dark voice.

"_What now brother do we send in a more adequate team to capture him_," asked the silky voice.

"**No, let him be for a while. In fact he will come to us**," said the dark tone.

"What makes you so sure brother," asked the metallic voice.

"**Why it is of course Fate. Two people one of Rage and the other of fear both fighting for the Eons though in the end the outcome will of course end the same and we shall remain as we are watching from afar as we have done so before**," said the dark voice as he showed a very cruel smile.

"Sometimes brother you can be to into your own shit," said the metallic voice.

"_Not like you aren't the same way_," said the silky voice.

"**In the mean time why don't we have a look at our little pet is doing**," said the dark voice as the monitor changed to a viewing of a large facility with men in army uniforms moving around and shuffling as if in a hurry with a big dome in the center of it having a lights shining throughout the loud night sky as the monitor switched to what was inside of the dome as scientist and soldiers were running around trying to figure out what was going on with alarms blaring around them. Though out of all those there one person was calm and stood at the head of all those inside of the observatory room.

**Site F**

"QUIET!" Was heard through the room as everyone quieted down and looked up towards there general." Now I want all of you to calm down and access the situation, Captain I want you and your men in there guns at the ready for anything and all those outside to be on guard. You get me readings on it and the rest of you try to find out what has caused this spike in thermal," the general then headed out of the room as everyone got to work with calm expressions.

"_You know you could've done that earlier_," said a masked figure as he appeared from the shadows to the side of the General who sat down in his chair.

"They needed to get it through there skulls that what happens is of upmost importance," said the general.

"_I mean can you blame them, thing is silent for a whole year and suddenly it starts to act up. And from what your guys are saying that thing is giving off readings that even your machines can't identify_," said the masked man.

"Not only that, but the surrounding area is being affected. Trees are losing color, plants are falling apart and animals are all in fear of each other. Something is coming and I don't know if we are ready for it," said the general.

"_Well if it's any good news, I did find what you were looking for_," said the masked man.

"Where is he?" Asked the general turning to face the man.

"Z City, and from what my informants tell me he's been pretty busy. He stopped a small terrorist group called the Havocs. I'm sure you remember them," said the masked man.

"Don't remind me of them Rick, they leave a bad impression on me and my history," said the general.

"Yeah I know General, but still I-," Ricky hen quickly took out a small dagger and blocked a incoming blade from a hooded figure."Who the hell are you" asked Rick as the two separated and the general pulled out his hand gun.

"An unwanted guest," the general started to shoot though it's as if the bullets were disappearing before they even hit the person as the next moment the cloaked person was next to the general sword at the throat.

"**Listen to me very closely general. You are going to do exactly as I say or you lose your head from your shoulders**," said the cloaked man.

"And what makes you think I'll let that happen," said Rick as he pulled out another dagger only this one was also part gun as the blade was below the barrel and was being pointed at the cloaked figure.

"**Because I'm faster then your eyes can follow and if I'm not mistaken Rick you are known as the fastest man in your squad**," said the cloaked man.

"Enough both of you. Tell me why you are here," asked the general.

"**To warn you. What your men are holding is something far more dangerous then any known person on this world, for what you have viewed for months is nothing more but a shell, meant to hold in the power….the fear. You and everyone on this base are danger of it**," said the cloaked figure.

"How do you know so much," asked the general.

"**Because I've seen the evil that thing has brought, the countless lives it's taken and the many more which will come. If you fear it, it will take it for power and use it to consume all**," said the cloaked person.

"Listen we cant just leave, we were given orders to come to this location under the threat it might be to the country and with the power that things giving off if we just leave it here. You can bet my supervisors will have some major repercussions for me," he said.

"**Then they are fools, if all they care about is power then so be it, but remember General I warned you and when it comes out and it will soon your end will come**," the cloaked person then disappeared leaving the two alone.

"Go to Z city and find him, but do not engage till I give the order. Observe his movements and report what you find, till the time comes," the General then turned around to look outside his window with Rick nodding before disappearing back into the shadows.

**Forest**

The cloaked man appeared back outside the base in the trees where he removed his cloak to show the face of Tiger who had a small glare directed to the dome as the glowing light was still there shining throughout the night. He then walked to a small cave not to far out where the rest of his equipment was as he lay down against the rock and waited for sunrise where he would begin his final day out here before returning home.

"_Chase what the hell did you do_," was his final thought before slumber took over.

**Inside the Dome**

Though as everything was settling down the glow kept on growing as the light inside the crystal shards of rock gave notice to a small shadow inside as the outline of a man in deep slumber could be seen. It was in this slumber that the man was focusing not of those around him, but all over as inside the ground purple energy was sleeping into it and feeding him. The power he was being given was fueling him and healing all the injuries he had suffered and he did the sounds around him began to come back and the smell oh that smell he so missed came back full force. As eyes snapped open and purple iris looked into the strange new room he was in as one thought went through his head.

"**FEAR**"

**That ends chapter six and the start to chapter seven will have come the same time as this one idk tbh it's been pretty dead in my head and this last part of the story was rushed as you can see. Either way see y'all later and like it if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Release the Dragon**

**Z lake**

A bright and sun filled day with birds chirping, sounds of families grilling and enjoying the hot weather as the lake which was home to the residents of Z city was an enjoyment many came to indulge in for it was the only place which was safe from the crime and with so many officers stationed here it was no wonder why. Chase was sitting underneath a tree with a light blue muscle shirt on and grey shorts with white stripes as his Sandles rested near him and a book was in his hand as he listened to the sounds around him and all the kids laughing and playing around in the lake. Now why would Chase not be in the lake hanging and messing around with the others his own age, well the number one reason is because he found things like what they were doing pointless and only swam if it was for workouts or simple meditation, the only reason he was here was because some girls invited him here and D wanted him to get out more.

"You know the fun is over there right," a feminine voice said as Chase lowered his book to look up into the blue eyes of a blonde haired girl with tanned skin and had a blue and white swim suit on.

"I find sitting here fun enough for me," Chase then went back to reading his book about a spy as the female just kept staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression.

"Then do you mind if I sit right next to you," asked the female.

"As long as your intentions of flirting with me don't interrupt my reading," said Chase.

"And what makes you think I'm trying to flirt with you," asked the female.

"Because for starters I heard your friends daring you to come and talk to me, second you always stare at me during second period, third the fact that you trying to show off to me and that every time I pass by you your eyes are always on me," Chase never once took his eyes off his book, but he didn't need to see the girls face to see how flushed and embarrassed it was.

"W-w-well, I-I might have a little crush on you," the girl said as she said the last part softly while looking away.

"Aah, Susan why are you trying to get with me. If I'm not mistaken you HAVE a boyfriend,"said Chase as he looked at Susan.

"Well we kinda broke up the second day of school and to be honest it was gonna happen anyway. We both just grew apart during summer," said Susan.

"Then why go for me so soon after a break up," asked Chase.

"I mean it's been two weeks so-,"

"Susan if your trying to find someone to help in your time of sadness go to your friends," he said as he interrupted her.

"But they told me to come and find someone new. Get myself a new boy," she said.

"And do you want to find someone knew," asked Chase.

"Well-," but the sounds of screams we're heard interrupting everyone as the two looked to the water and saw a pool of blood as all the kids in the water started to swim away, but then a body popped out screaming for help.

"HELP ME!," she yelled before being dragged back down.

Before Susan could say or do anything a book was flung in her lap as Chase ran past her and took off his shirt showing off his athletic build, before jumping straight into the water and was halfway to the girl as he looked under the water before his eyes widen at seeing some type of man shark chopping down on the girl as blood was all over. The creature suddenly stopped as it stared straight at Chase who stopped moving and as the two stared into each other the beast let the girl go before turning its attention to Chase and quickly swimming towards him. His eyes widen upon seeing the charging monster and tried to swim away but wasn't able t get far before he was tackled by the creature causing the rest of the air in his lungs to come out as he struggled to breath, but instead had a face full of pain as he was slammed into the ground of the lake.

"_Your mine swordsmen_," was all the creature said before chopping down on his shoulder as Chase quickly started to beat down on the creatures head with punches, but it wouldn't budge.

As blood and grunts were heard Chase started to feel his strength leave him with the creature leaving his shoulder and looking into his closing eyes with a cruel smile, but as the creature cocked its weird fist back a sudden feeling overcame him and his eyes became a blue fire before his whole body became engulfed in blue flames and stopped the punch giving it burns as the creature cried in pain, before he was punched into the ground causing a slight tremor.

"**Dragon Burn**," suddenly Chase appeared in front of the creature before from his mouth he released a wave of blue flames that caused the entire lake to get hot and a little blue as a loud explosion happen causing all the kids and police to stop and look as a corpse fell on land looking like a chard crisp.

"What the hell was fhat," asked one of the students.

As everyone tried to figure out what just happen, Chase came out of the lake with slight wounds on his shoulder, but after releasing those flames his wounds suddenly were healed only leaving a few slight cuts. As he grabbed the rest of his stuff he found a book being held right in front of him.

"Might need this if your trying to sneak off," said Susan.

"What are you still doing here Susan, I thought you ran with the rest of the students," asked Chase as he grabbed his book and the rest of his things.

"Are you okay it looks like you got-,"

"I'm fine, you should go with the others I gotta-," suddenly Chase had to use the tree to support himself.

"Chase please you need medical help," said Susan.

"Really and how do you expect me to explain this mess," asked Chase.

"Well first off you have to explain this to me and then maybe if it's a good enough lie you might be able to tell it to them," said Susan.

"Listen Susan I know you have a car. If you can take me home I'll explain everything to you," said Chase as he was feeling a sudden burn in his body.

"Okay, but it's pretty far from here," next thing Susan knew Chase had grabbed her by her waist and then they were next to her car."woah."

"Let's go, I think I'm about to pass out," said Chase as he opened the passenger door and sat down feeling the darkness.

"Wait I don't even know where you live," said Susan.

"Just go to the west side of town and head to the run down Z-P apartments," said Chase before letting unconsciousness claim him.

Susan didn't say anything as she just shook her head and headed out of the area as a man with a bald head and wearing a blue trench coat watched them before grabbing his phone and dialing a few numbers while watching as the police searched the area and contained the area.

"Sir, it's me Bane project Shark has been killed….yes sir he stopped it…..no sir he has left the scene most likely to recover…..yes sir…yes sir, I'll get the gangs to follow him and take him in," Bane then hung up the phone and walked towards his motorcycle before starting it up and following the car.

**Unknown location**

"So project Shark got killed what a waste of Material," said a silky voice as a women in her 30s was seen cutting open a mountain lion and taking out its organs.

"Jess I need you to prepare projects B and M. This target is not going to be dealt with just regular men," said a gruff voice.

"Oh really and why is that Michael," asked Jess as she put her tools down.

"Apparently my son not only got into a fight with the boy who killed project Shark, but the girl he's with was supposed to be his future wife. I even made sure of it with her father, but apparently she's gone and made her own decisions," said Michael as he started to put all his equipment away.

"So what do you plan to do with them," asked Jess.

"Well I still need her father so she will need to be taught a lesson, as for the boy well you know how protective I am of my boy," he then pushed a button as a screen popped up showing two cages one with metal bars and another of a glass box."Bear, Monkey I have a mission for you two," two pairs of eyes opened up as they gave off a sense of wild.

**Chases Home**

Susan was able to find Chases home thanks to having his address in his phone as she used his finger to unlock it and as she used whatever strength she had to hoist him up and take him all the way up the drive way and into the front door. She failed to notice Bane at the end of the street getting off the phone and watching as five cars came down the street and blocked the entrance to the driveway as multiple men got out of the cars, each holding different weapons.

"Make sure the girl is taken alive, the boy can be dealt with swiftly or slowly our choice," said Bane.

"Oh, will take our time with the kid heheeh," said one of the guys as they went to surround the house.

While on the inside, Susan had just wrapped the bandages around his open wound as she tried in vain to get him to wake up, but to no success and as she went to wet the towel again she jumped back when Chase suddenly lifted his body up and looked around almost as if searching for something.

"Oh, Chase your-,GET DOWN!" She suddenly found herself tackled to the floor as bullets came flying through the window.

"Stay down and follow me," Chase said as he led Susan throughout the house and into his basement where he locked the door and led her to what she saw as a massive armory as swords and weapons of every kind were there.

"Chase what is this," she asked.

"No time to explain I need you to get out of here," he then opened a hatch as Susan looked at him with worried eyes.

"No, I can't leave you your injuries and those men up there have guns," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with them, right now your safety is my priority and I can't keep you safe and deal with them if you're here so go," he insisted as she gave one more look into his eyes before going into the tunnel and him closing it.

"COME OUT YOU BASTARD!" Yelled one of the grunts.

Chase looked up as he heard the sounds of footsteps and knew they were inside his house and possibly looking for him so he looked towards a certain box and opened it to find his sword and gear as in a flash he had everything put on and disappeared the next instant. The grunts upstairs looking for him were in different parts of the rooms tearing everything apart trying to find them, but as two entered Chases room they felt a presence behind them and turned around only to see nothing.

"**Wrong way Fuckers,"** suddenly the two found there heads on the ground as they fell to the floor dead and Chase no longer there.

"Bango, Rig what was that sound, Bango, Rig what the hell is happening….fuckers respond what is your situation," asked one of the grunts before hearing a thud and all of them looking towards the stairs as something covered in cloth cake rolling down the stairs and as they saw it unravel one of them had to hold it in once they saw there comrades head severed and on the ground with a look of pain and agony.

"**Guess he should've been watching his head**," said Chase as he descended down the steps with the rest of the grunts responding by shooting at him, but Chase without even so much effort blocked all of the bullets and in the next moment cut the guns from there hands along with there hands.

"**Rage**"

Suddenly the whole building was caught on fire as it spread everywhere before suddenly converging back to the source as Chase stood there looking upon the chard bodies, before turning around and walking to his room. But stopped when the sound of something caught his attention and as he turned towards the door only for the side of his house to explode as a he was grabbed by his leg by some kind of rope before being swung out and into one of the cars outside as he looked at the thing that stood seven foot tall with muscles the size of his torso, the thing that grabbed him was a tail from which was waving back and forth and it's hands and feet were creating small cracks.

"**The hell are you**," Chase asked as he got up and got into his dragons stance.

"_Bear you wanna deal with the girl while I get him_," said the creature as Chase quickly turned around only to get swatted into another car as a big man sized bear walked up to him with its clawed hands becoming even sharper.

"_No I'll deal with this runt you find the girl_," the giant creature known as Bear then slashed the air as Chases eyes widen and he jumped out of the way as the car behind him was cut in three.

"**What the hell are you**," asked Chase as he got into his stance once again.

"_Don't really got a name, but you can call me agent Bear. NOW DIE!_" Then a rapid succession of claw slashes.

"**Dragon stance: Rapid Swipe**," Chase responder with his own attack and as the two met in blade vs claw Susan was still trying to figure out how to escape through the tunnel.

"How the fuck does he have time to build this damn tunnel system," wondered Susan, but she stopped all of a sudden when she heard something behind her and as she looked behind her all she could see was orange as her vision became black and Monkey easily caught her and put her on his shoulders.

"_To easy, I wonder if Bear has dealt with that little human_," suddenly the roof above him exploded as he jumped back and saw Chase standing there sword covered in blood and his whole body cut up and bleeding.

"**Where do you think your going**," Chase asked as his voice was filled with pain.

"_So Bear was a little bit to much for you," asked Monkey._

"**Yeah, but just like him you'll burn for coming here**," said Chase not noticing the massive shadow behind him.

"_That's the thing. Some people can't stand the heat, well he embraces it_," and as he said that Chase took notice of something behind him but could do nothing but scream in pain as three large claw marks were imbedded into his back.

"_You wanted to know who we are_," said Bear.

"_We are merrily the excitements and grunts of our leader. He would like a word with you, but as of right now you lay here and suffer_," Monkey said as the two walked away with almost awake Susan who woke up to see the downed form of Chase.

"CHASE!" Yelled Susan.

"Quiet you or I'll make sure you suffer the same," said Bear as they walked away from a bleeding Chase.

**Mind scape **

"_What happened. Why did it happen. Why me_" that was the voice which was echoing throughout the darkness as Chase floated in abyss.

"_What is that sound, where am I. D can you hear me….hello," asked Chase as all he stared at was nothingness._

"_**Like all humans you are weak,"**_ a deep gravel voice was heard out throughout the darkness.

"_What whose there,"_asked Chase as he looked around and tried to find the voice.

"**Boy, hear me now. I will loan you the power I have, but know it comes with a cost**," said the deep voice.

"_Wait what, a price? Who are you what is-_CHASE!" The yelling of Susan interrupted him as he looked all over for it."_ ! Where is she you bastard,"_ yelled Chase.

"**SILENCE! You do not order me around human**," said the voice.

"_I don't care who or what you are take me to Susan or I swear to whatever Kami I'll kill you with my bare hands_," Chase had His eyes turn electric red along with his body having a small aura of fire.

"**Well now it would seem you have piqued my interest human. I shall grant you the power of the dragon, but know that with this power comes change to your body and mind. D should know, he was my first student**," then before Chase could give an answer to what the voice said, flames both blue and red circled around him as everything went black once again.

**Real world**

"What the hell," Bear said as he turned around to stare into column of flames that was coming towards them.

"_Shit, Bear the girl_," Monkey threw Susan to him as he covered her in his fur and monkey broke the slab of concrete on the ground and used it to block the flames coming towards them.

"_The hell did those flames come from_," asked Bear.

"_I don't know but we must get out of-SLEEK_," suddenly a sword burst through the rubble and stabbed right into Monkeys cheek as he barely dodged it.

"**Your not escaping with her. Nor would I let you harm her ….DRAGONS RAGE**," the rubble burst into flames as everything around them grew to intense amounts of hotness with Chase coming through in burning red armor that surrounded his upper body as blue protectors were around his arms and the bottoms he wore were now on fire as was his sword which hummed in power.

"_Talk when you can handle this __Steel Claw Rapid Slash_," Bear then started to give off huge slashes which broke the surrounding area, but if Chase was scared he hid it well because he just stood there and let the claws reach him just close enough that the next moment he disappeared shocking the two as the next moment he was behind Bear.

"**Dragon Fire Force: Three Sun Blade**," then Chase became three as there Blades each had the sun reflecting off there blades.

"_ARMOR_," Bear quickly covered his body in brown fur which harden, but Chase didn't care as the three came and each gave faint slash's.

"**Burn," **the armor which protected him before didn't this time as Bear gave a cry of pain before being sent flying into pieces as he died a quick death.

"_So What is this new form called," asked Monkey as he started to bounce of his feet._

"**Let me show you the new power**," Chase and Monkey then clashed as his fists had harden to where he was able to clash with his blade.

Chase was giving swings up and down as Monkey dodged each slash but got small cuts from the really close ones, though his punches were quick and precise as Chase had parts of his armor dented but showed no pain. The two separated as fire engulfed his sword and he swung it at Monkey who jumped straight into it and popped out the other side with small fire burns and gave a mighty right hook to his face tearing off a small fraction of his mask, but Chase swung his sword cutting his left shoulder though Monkey used the momentum of his swing to propel himself closer as his fist flowed orange.

"_Monkey Fist style: Rampage Barrage_," he started to hit Chase with fist so quick they were a blur as the final two fist sent him flying into more rubble.

"**Rage**," was all that was heard as the surrounding area grew quiet before in a flash everything was blown away and Chase had blue flames now covering him as he raised his sword and Monkey had his body in an orange aura.

"_MONKEYS FURY!"_

"**DRAGONS RAGE!**"

The two attacks one made of flames in the shape of a dragon and the other covered in an orange aura of a Monkey as it gave a cry before charging and clashing with the Dragon causing a massive quake as Susan had to hide behind something to avoid the flying debris. And as the two attack fought for dominance Chase gave a small smirk as the red flames returned and formed with the blue causing it to grow and consume the Monkey before heading towards the real one and engulfing him, causing it to scream before being turned to ash.

"**And that's how you de**al with a pest," was all Chase said before falling down unconscious as Susan ran over to him to make sure he was okay and sighed in relief once she felt a pulse, but it was faint.

**Unknown **

"**Do you feel it. Do you hear it. The call, they have awakened him and it would seem his power**," a dark almost demonic voice spoke.

"Is it time," another voice more human sounded only this one was calm.

"**It is not my choice. Only your, you know what to say**," said the demonic voice.

"Yes I do," the human opened its eyes as it saw everything outside of its prison and saw the humans walking around it and the soldiers on standby."Let's bring back the terror," a sword suddenly lit up in his arms.

"**Fear**"

**That's enough for now like enough for this chapter anyway imma take a small break and try to rest my mind I kinda introduced a lot into this chapter but it will all be explained next chapter. Also the escape of Fear and the confrontation of the two will happen in two chapters because I have a limit for how many chapters must be made for this series and right now ten is in my mind but that may be to quick for this story. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you another time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah my break was long and relaxing as all I did was sit back and sleep like literally I did and it was enjoyable. Anyway I came back and am refreshed to tell you that I might extend it so it makes more sense also I am including another story called Phoenix. Which is not an x-men story but another else world story, but just for you to know a few more will be introduced so I can get all my ideas I had for them out. But for now enjoy this chapter 8 of Ultimate A.**

**Chapter 8**

**History Revealed**

**The Dragon Awakens**

**Mindscape**

"_Chase. Chase. CHASE!_," the voice of D woke Chase up as he looked at the surrounding landscape which was full of trees, plants and a stream not far from them.

"D what the hell," asked Chase as he got up but felt pain all over his body.

"_First off don't give me that answer when you've been in a coma for over two weeks and second why is it that I couldn't reach you during your battle or even when you were sleeping. You had me worried_," said D as he went to try and heal him but stopped when he saw him flinch.

"I know D, there is no use in lying to me anymore…I know about the battle. The real battle, about the loss and his victory, I know what it took for you to finally beat him," said Chase as he looked away not seeing the blank look in D's eyes.

"_How did you find out,"_asked D.

"Your other half told me, your true self," said Chase as he looked at D who had a far away look before walking to stand next to the stream as he looked himself in the mirror.

"_I guess it is that time for me to tell you the story. My story of lies, false statements and shame. But just know what I did is something I told myself to never feel," said D._

"Fear," was all Chase said.

**Flashback**

D coughed up blood as he fell to his knees and his sword lay by his side broken in two and a large gash went across his chest with blood coming out in buckets. Fear was behind him only having his arm cut off, but if that affected him he didn't show it as he turned around and gave a cruel smile, before his missing arm regrew before picking up his sword. D could only grimace as he tried to stop the bleeding, but so far it was for naught as he used the last of his strength and whatever was left of his sword to stand up and face the Fear.

"**What now, your life is at deaths door, your comrades have all but perished and your precious wife and baby are at deaths door. Yet you still stand and for that I will offer you the quickest of deaths**," his blade had dark purple flames surround it as Chase gave quick breathes.

"No…ah,"

"**I'll make sure your remaining comrades are either dead or tortured for siding with you,"**

"No, please…ah…stop"

"**The rest of your family will be dealt the most painful of deaths for they hold a part of you that I cannot allow to live on**,"

"God…stop..please no. Leave them..ah…alone"

"**Then YOUR family, your wife, unborn child will lay in watch as I slowly but ever so sweetly break them till one is nothing, but the slut she is and the other is my personal Monster,"**

"**Stop, YoU can't..aaahhh"**

"**Ha to think, your spawn would become what I am. A monster who is feared by all and hated even more by its own clan. Ha maybe that's what I'll do make sure they live long enough to stop your spawn and kill what you created haahahahahaha**," as Fear was saying all this D was trying ever so desperately to block it all out, but he knew deep down inside he was right and that in the end his death and revolution would be another faint memory of failure…and that's what made him fear.

"You won't. You can't…..I-I-**I WONT LET YOU!**," the ground started to quake as dark blue and dark purple flames danced around his body.

"**Ha, yes YES! Take it in all of it, you feel it don't you the power it's great isn't it. See I knew one day you would join me, now with you by my-"**

**FEAR DRAGON**

Then faster then fear could see both his arms were cut and burned off as the wounds were burned shut cutting off a lot of blood along with parts of his skin as he stood there in shock at not only being caught off guard, but also being injured beyond what he could tell was major damage.

"**Go to hell**," Fear looked behind him as for the first time in HIS life he actually felt Fear. For the being behind him had eyes with no soul, no emotion, no remorse for what he was about to do.

"**Fear….End"**

Purple and blue flames engulfed Fear and the landscape in front of him which so happen to cover about a five mile radius as the whole area was nothing more, but burned land. Fear was somehow STILL ALIVE as he stood right where he had taken it with barely any skin on him, nor body parts as the only thing remaining was half his upper body as he was using his right arm to crawl away from what he now saw as the Monster.

"**Do you feel it now. The power, yeah you do don't you, no you are Fear now HaHaHa, at least when I die. You'll live on as my legacy HaHAHAAHHAHA!" **Fear did nothing but laugh as D was right in front of him, sword raised and ready to unleash the final blow.

"D-D-D….no," the weak voice of his wife, but her voice went on deaf ears as D didn't stop and continued to raise his power.

"_**Ha, in the end I win**_," Fear closed his eyes waiting for his end as D went for the blow.

…AHHHHHHHH

A sudden yell stopped D from connecting as it was mere Inches from Fear who opened his eyes to see the tip of the blade. But D had his eyes wide as they went from the dark purple to his regular light blue, but was struggling as the screams of his wife were still going.

"AHHHHHHAAHHH!" Then silence before another sound caught everyone's attention.

"Waaahhhhh..waaahhh," a babies cries were heard through the battle field as D's eyes returned to normal and he looked behind him to see his wife and there newborn baby together with a small piece of cloth covering it.

"**W-w-**What," D dropped the blade and went to them, his family and right now had returned to his normal form.

"**No, No, NO!,"** Fear got up through difficulty and grabbed the sword as he made his way to the happy little family."**You will not have this moment, you will kill me and accept the -**," But he stopped midsentence when a blade was stabbed into his chest.

"**Dragon Style: Soul….**," Fear was in to much shock to stop his attack as he found not only his body, but soul being sucked into the sword as he tried to fight back against it.

"**NO I WONT BE SEALED!NOT BY SOME HUMAN, AAAHHH! D YOU WATCH YOURSELF BECAUSE SOONER OR LATER ILL ESCAPE AND ONCE I DO YOU AND YOUR LINE WILL PERISH IN FEAR AND AAAHHHHH**," but Fear could not finish as he was finally sucked up into the sword.

"**Seal**," D then put the sword into a sheath as symbols appeared around it and as the final one took its place he heard a click as his world finally went black and he fell to the ground exhausted and worn out, but the small warning went through as the final thought he had brought fear to his very soul.

**Present Time**

"So you sealed it, then what," asked Chase as he sat down looking at open fields.

"_I promised my wife and my child I would give up my way and I did, but deep down I stilled feared him, his destruction, his power. I never beat him and that thought brought fear to my mind and so I made a choice, to seal my soul into a sword of my own, one forged to withstand my power and in the years since my death I've been passed down to each member of my family. Though I keep quiet, because the fear of his power tore me in two and thus created the other soul you saw inside the soul. The one of Rage, while I the one of Fear am here. I never wanted it to be like this, but because of my own fears being greater, the Rage has always been locked away and what power you feel is nothing more but the minimal scale of what I once was_," said D.

"So all the legends of your power and how once someone is able to unlock it they are given untold power. WAS RHAT A LIE ALL OF IT!," asked Chase.

"_No, though my power is limited I was able to harness another power," he raised his hand as purple flames appeared._

"Fear. You gave me fear," asked Chase as he held his head down.

"_Yes. I am sorry Chase, but the power you were pulling from the sword was to great for me to give and thus I have you the power of fear. That is how you were able to stop him before_,"said D.

Chase didn't say anything as he kept looking at the ground with a small tear going down his face and for that split moment he felt it. Not betrayal, but something more and for that split second his eyes turned dark blue before returning to normal and as he looked up to D he stood up and started to walk away.

"_Where are you going Chase_," wondered D.

Chase didn't say anything and kept on walking furth and further as he soon past the forest and was in the wild lands and to a cliff with a raging water below, he looked out into what looked like a raging storm as lightning and waves were seen going everywhere. That was the end or the barrier in which he nor D could enter and though he was never told why he Underwood now, so with one final thought he jumped and with force great enough to break the cliff as he flew towards the storm.

"_CHASE!_," the sound of D was heard as he saw the storm change into a portal for which he stared straight into and in the next second entered as everything went black for him.

**Dragons Den**

Chase opened his eyes and found himself back in what he now called the void. And as he looked around he saw nothing, but unlike before he did feel something and as he looked straight ahead an eye opened that was bigger then him and twice as big as his house. Suddenly the whole room was lit by small blue flames on the wall as the figure in front of him was revealed to the thing he sensed since the moment he first awoke and has heard the call.

"So you're the thing I felt," said Chase.

"**If you wanna keep your soul Human. Address me by my real name**," said the being.

"I don't know your real name," answered Chase.

"**Because you have yet to earn it. Just Like D and all the others they are not worthy to know my real name**," said the being.

"So my dad never once knew your name nor my grandfather," asked Chase.

"**Ah yes those two were special cases. You could say they were my favorites, but they weren't. They were just given more from me, then others**," it said.

"Then why give me access to all of it," asked Chase.

"**And what makes you think I gave you all my power**," asked the being.

"Don't bullshit me, all that power I felt and the power I felt when my dad first unleashed it. It's like comparing a lake to an ocean, so I'm going to ask again. Why did you do it," asked Chase.

"**Ha, like I'll tell a lowly human**," said the being.

"Weren't you human at one time to," said Chase.

"**No, I was never a human to begin with even when my soul bonded with D the two of us have always been two separated beings**," said it.

"Wait when you came here? Just what are you," asked Chase.

"**Wouldn't you like to know Ha. Well, well, well look who is here**," said the being as Chase turned around to find D walking from out of nowhere.

"D, what are you doing here," asked Chase.

"_To get you out of here and to tell you that Tiger is in trouble_," said D.

"WHAT! Where is he," asked Chase as D looked down.

"_The village and right now he's trying to stop Fear_," said D as he looked up with a small amount of Fear being seen in his eyes.

"**So that was him that I sensed. Ha, guess the end is truly near," **said the being.

"_You shut up, Chase we have to go_," said D.

"No, I have to go you stay here and deal with him," Chase said as he pointed to the being.

"**What, why I am involved**," it asked.

"Because the two of you were once one and right now we face being whose power is far to great for either one of you to do it alone. Both of your powers alone could only stop him for a short time, I need you two to work together or else all is lost," Chase then walked towards where he first appeared.

"**If you awaken now in your physical body. Your power will only be at half power**," said the being.

"_He's right Chase, you have to take me with you and maybe we can-NO," the voice of Chase stopped him from continuing._

"I have always needed someone to be there, I have always been weak and needed the help of either my dad, D, or you. I can't do that forever, sometimes I need to fight my own battles even if I die trying," Chase then looked into both there eyes now with eyes full of something the two never had, courage. Chase then disappeared as a quiet atmosphere took its place between the two.

"**Your Kin always surprise me, even with the danger always looming they never look away or have Fear in there hearts**," said the being.

"_Yeah, something they didn't get from me_," said D.

"**D, do you remember the first time we met**," asked the being.

"_Yeah, Ha you tried to kill me_," D said.

"**Yes I did, because I was confused on where I was, who I was or what I was that I attacked the first thing I saw**," it said.

"_And for someone like me at such a young age I was more confused then anything_," said Chase.

"**Times were simple, we were simple**," said the being as D could only nod as he took a seat in front of it with things being silent once again.

**Real world**

Chase opened his eyes as he suddenly lifted his body, but grunted as he felt pain throughout it along with bandages wrapped around his chest. But the pain was far from his kind, when he felt his surroundings and though the people in the city he could feel they were overshadowed by a stronger and more potent force. One he hadn't felt for over a year.

"CHASE!," Susan burst through the door as she saw Stopped when saw she him up and moving putting on his clothes which were cleaned.

"Susan, where is my sword," asked Chase as he put on his guards.

"Sword. SWORD! Chase you should be resting your wounds haven't-,"

"Susan I don't want argue with you right now. So please tell me where the sword is I have to go," said Chase as he put on his shirt.

"I don't know, some men came by and took it to-,"

"What men?" Asked Chase.

"Military, they were gonna take you to, but someone appeared and took you and me away, they left this note for you," said Susan as she handed him a note which he took and read before his eyes widen and he grabbed his mask and disappeared in a flash.

"CHASE! What the hell," Susan then looked at the note which read.

_Chase when you read this I want you to know that I have always loved you like the son I have never had. You have showed me a part of me that I have always kept hidden. I want you to run and hide, for what I must do will require a part of me that will force me to join our family…..never forget the love I have for you just as your father did for you. Goodbye little brother._

Susan then looked outside the window as she saw small fire steps on some of the houses and saw a little bit always Chase jumping in quick motions to the east as he was a blue in motion trying to get to his destination on time. Susan had a hard look in her eyes as she quickly rushed out of the room and past the butler before grabbing the keys to one of the cars and jumping in it and opening the garage and slamming on the pedal before buzzing on out of the neighborhood and following the small trail he had made.

"_I'm not letting you do this alone Chase_," Susan said as she had a small dagger in the car.

"_Tiger don't do anything stupid_," thought Chase as he increased his speed and could see in the mountains far away a small light before fire took its place.

**Alright that's it for this chapter. With the history going fast as I want to finish the next chapter and get to the end because the ideas I have for my other stories will be pretty good and I want your opinions, but for now enjoy and comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to another chapter and we are closer to the end then you would assume as the first story to the Ultimate A and I know the name is a weird choice, but just know that in time it will make sense to you and everyone else. In the mean time I read your comments throughout and I know it's a big ? Mark in the air so just enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 9: Fear Rising**

**The village **

"Sir, energy levels are spiking," one of the scientist said as the computers around them started to make loud beeping noises.

"Report Rhino, what's going on in there," asked the Captain.

"_Sir, the thing is cracking I repeat. Cracks are appearing all over it_," reported Rhino.

"Shit, what's the take on that energy," asked the captain.

"Sir explosion imminent, we can't tell the radius, but we have less then ten minutes till the whole place goes," said another scientist.

"Ah fuck, Rhino get you and your men outta of there right-,"

"_Sir, there is something happening_," Rhino said as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on as the cracks suddenly stopped and the bright glow increased, before it became to bright and everyone was blinded as a purple dome surrounded the small dome and as it decrease in size a shape was being formed until it died down and everyone opened there eyes to see not a crystal dome. But a man in nothing but black sweats as a dark purple aura surrounded the man who opened his eyes as they stared at the shock and fearful faces.

"**Aaaahhh, so im finally free. Hm and who light you all be**," said the man as he stared at the eight soldiers pointing there guns at him with four scientist behind them hiding behind some box's.

"We should be asking you that. In fact we have a few questions," said Rhino as he gave a signal to one of his soldiers who had his rifle pointed at the man.

"**Well if you wanna give me 20 questions, we can do it later because as of right now I have a mission to do**," as he turned around and looked at a hilt of a sword deeply stabbed into the ground.

Rhino have a nod to the rifleman as he gave a nod, before taking aim and giving a single shot in front of the mans path, though if it scared him he hid it well as he kept on moving forward. The shooter gave a look of confusion before giving off a few more "close" calls as there method wasn't working and the man kept walking towards the glowing hilt.

"If you don't stop we will be forced to shoot you," Rhino said as the man once again ignored them and he gave the rifleman the go ahead as he took aim at his shoulder and fired as the gullet whizzed right towards his shoulder piercing it, though the man still didn't turn around, but he stopped as his cruel smile turned into one of Bordem.

"**If you all value you lives, leave and maybe I'll let you all live longer**," the man said as another shot was fired and in a flash he had the bullet in his fingers as it was a few inches from hitting his head.

Rhino and his men had wide eyes as they couldn't even see what had happened, but the cruel laughing of the man brought them back to reality as he fiddled with the bullet and gave it a long nice stare, before he looked at the rifleman and in the next instance flicked the bullet right back as it drilled inside the mans head killing him in an instance as the others were in shock at one of there own dying just like that.

"**Petty little things like those are really a danger to you, while I am nothing more, but your worst nightmare**," the man said as Rhino's shock expression turned into an angry one as he turned around with his gun pointed at the monster.

"FIRE! KILL THIS FUCKER!," the next instance bullets were being fired as the man just gave another cruel laugh, before dodging the bullets left and right with the soldiers being even more shocked that he was dodging every single shot.

"**Boo**," one of the soldiers in the back jumped and turned around only to be sliced in half as the man had a twisted smile, before spinning and cutting the four scientist behind him in half as well as the others turned around and continued shooting.

Though that only prevented him from reaching them sooner as he toyed with them and laughed as the bullets passed by him at a snails pace and as soon as they ran out of bullets and he gave them there last sight which was the sinister smile he wore throughout the whole ordeal as he appeared between two soldiers and shoved his hands into both there guts as they grunted before falling to the floor dead as both there beating hearts were crushed in his hands. Rhino and the last of his men pulled out there handguns and started to fire, but in the next instance there guns were sliced in half as the monster appeared in front of Rhino and gave a kick that shattered his rib cage and sent him flying through the viewing window as the observers could do nothing, but stare in horror at the carnage that occurred along with the pain stricken face of Rhino who was no doubt dead, suddenly the laughter of the monster made them look back only to feel even greater fear as the last of the soldiers were broken and torn apart as the monster licked the blood off his hand, before looking at the sword and tasing his hand as the hilt started to shake a little, before it pulled itself from the ground and flew straight into the monsters hand as a purple aura surrounded him, before everything went dark and no one could see anything, until the lights came back on and they saw that he was gone, no longer in the dome room.

"W-w-where d-did h-he, AH!" Asked the commanding officer, before a blade was stabbed right into his chest as the purple aura from the monster changed him to be more monstrous as he now stood 7 feet tall with black chest armor that had purple energy of some kind flowing through it as a mask that looked like it was part of his face as it showed only one of his purple pulsing eye while the rest of his face was of his sharp teeth as his arms were bigger then the dying mans upper torso which just got torn in half.

"**Now….you all die**," the massacre continued into the rest of the facility.

**Outside the Village**

"_I guess it's time. Chase I'm sorry_," Tiger then put a mask that was of a white tiger as the sword on his back was pulsing with power as he disappeared and forgo the sneaking as evacuations and explosions happening in the building they could care less about some masked man entering the building and as he spend through the hallways he came to a stop as the hallway in front of him exploded and bullets were being shot everywhere as Tiger quickly hid behind some rumble and looked up to see the monster that haunted the dreams of him and his family.

"**Fear**," the monster of fear slashed his sword as it released a blade of purple energy that sliced the five soldiers shooting at him as the ones above him kept shooting and one of them shot a rocket launcher, but he cut it in half as it exploded covering the whole area in smoke, but he jumped out of it and cut the guy in half as the rest started to open fire.

"_Shit. Shit. Shit. He's gotten more powerful and it would seem the energy is starting to take him over completely, if I don't stop him. Then Chase and everyone in Z city will die by tomorrow_," Tiger then opened his eyes as they had an orange glow to them, before in the next instance he disappeared.

"Don't let up men," said the general as fired his magnum at the monster who took the bullets like paper and cut two more of his men, before in the next instance he had disappeared."What the hell," suddenly he felt someone behind him and looked behind to find the thing blade raised ready to end him.

"**Roar Czar: Burning Claw Strike"**

Suddenly the monster was sent flying into a wall as a slash of energy made contact, causing it to grunt as it pulled itself out from the wall and looked at Tiger who was standing in front of the General, who had finally succumb to the feeling of death and was on one knee.

"Your lucky I'm here," said Tiger.

"Why are you here," asked the man.

"Isn't it obvious to stop this thing from killing you and the rest of your men," said Tiger.

"What makes you think your strong enough to take it on, especially by yourself," said the man.

"I mean I'm the only one who was able to hit him and injure- **AAAAHHH**," suddenly Tiger jumped back as the sword nearly cut him in two as the monster stood there without a scratch on him.

"You were saying," said the general as he got up and picked up one of the dropped rifles.

"I don't think that will be of any use General," said Tiger.

"Oh I know, this is just a distraction for my friend," he started firing as the monster turned its eyes to him and raised its sword only for its arm to receive multiple cuts as it roared in lain, before it was slammed into the ground by way of a falling motorcycle as Rick landed by the two daggers at the ready.

"Sorry I'm late had to get my equipment," Rick then clicked a button as his armor lit up with blue energy that gave his daggers a small electric shock to his opponents.

"Well at least I have some help," said Tiger as the orange aura surrounded him once again.

"Well your helping me, but whatever," said Rick as his daggers glowed with the same blue energy in his armor.

"Easy boys, don't think you can have all the fun," said the General as he took his suit off and revealed a suit of armor underneath as small blades came out of his wrists.

"Fine, but make sure you keep up," Tiger then appeared in front of the monster his sword burning with the aura.

"**ROAR: Lions Breath**"

The aura shaped into a lion as it chopped into the beast which bowled in pain, before being sent flying into a pillar and out the wall, before the General came up beside him and fired a small little rocket on his wrist which when impacted against the beast caused a massive shockwave that sent it flying out of the building, but it just righted itself in mid air and fell towards the ground outside, but then the ground turned blue before a net entrapped it and started to electrocute it.

"Eat a thousand volts of pain you son of a bitch," he then increased the volume as it roared even more, before its eyes lit up and the net started to snap, before it broke free and shot off random slashes of energy that cut up the surrounding area, Rex then grew wide eyes as he dodged the incoming strikes, but jumped in front of in oncoming one.

"**Lions Maine**," Tiger appeared in front of him as a dome of energy surrounded them and blocked the attack.

"I could've stopped it," said Rex.

"No you couldn't Rex, now you can apologize later. What is it doing?" Asked the General as Tiger showed a worried look.

"It's finishing transforming," the three then saw the monster howl one last time as it's size shrank till it was humanoid standing at 6'2 with the skin now armor that was more lean and tight showing the muscles, but also the small wood of aura running through it as black hair which reached all the way to his midsection blew through the wind as purple and black eyes stared at them as the blade was now smaller, but more defined with a jagged end to it and the hilt being all balck with a purple sash and the words "_Fear" _on the metal. It gave off an aura of power as the mask which covered its mouth was pulled down and a devious smirk was shown.

"_**Look at you three….humans. Stuck to your own sense of morals and limits, while I have ascended to a new realm of power**_," Samuel was back in control and it would seem had finished bonding with the sword.

"It's good to see you again Samuel, though under better circumstances I would have been with," said Tiger as he started to circle around him with the other two doing the same.

"_**As would I have as unlike the rest of the clan you were one of the few I didn't hate nor love and as such I will give you this one opportunity to leave and let my quest continue**_," said Samuel in a calm voice.

"Really and pray tell what is this quest of yours for you see I may not of liked the clan as you, but they were still family and my HOME! Something the sword has blinded you from and now look at you with that thing. It's the reason we exist, it's the reason we fight everyday and it's the reason our breathen have died to make sure it never be used again," said Tiger as the aura around him changed to a bright orange.

"_**Yes I know, but you forget one thing about this sword. That in order for one to unlock it, for one to truly use its power, one must know Fear, one must be it, but most of all one must be willy to accept it. Don't you see Tiger, I was banished for a mistake I had no part in and even with all my pleading and begging I was still banished and looked upon with shame. Even after everything I did for them I was still seen as a disgrace….**_," as Samuel kept on talking he had his bangs covering his face.

"Samuel please don't do this things were different back then, but they changed and- _**NOTHING**_," Samuel yelled interrupting Tiger.

"_**They are dead Tiger so whatever change they put since my ban shine to means nothing now, all I care about is now and you three are in my way so if all talk is done let us get down to the fight**_," the purple aura surrounded him again as Rex had his daggers spark up, the General pulled out two hand guns and Tiger had the orange aura brighten as he tighten his grip on his sword.

"Then I'm sorry for what is about to happen," said Tiger.

"_**Well it's a good thing I'm not**_," the two then disappeared and clashed swords as a crater was formed and a strong force blew the surrounding air back as the two struggled for dominance.

"You won't win, not today," Tiger then let up as Samuel tripped up and Tiger spun around and went for a behind strike, but Samuel sucked underneath it and spin kicked Tiger away as he landed back right, but raised his sword to block two daggers from stabbing into his eyes.

"Don't think you'll forget about me," the two separated as he threw both daggers, before pulling out two more and charging as Samuel blocked both and started a to be put on the defense when bullets started to be shot in his direction from the general who had both of his hand guns pointing at the two.

"_**Don't you think your shooting to close to your friend**_," said Samuel as he still had the smile on his face and quickly turned the two around so the billets would hit Rex before him though The general just gave a sly smile.

"No. Not really heheeh," he then shot to the sides as the bullets suddenly made a huge curve and hit both of Samuels legs causing him to wince.

"_**What the- Ah**_," he couldn't finish as Rex didn't let the opportunity slide and continued his assaults stabbing the daggers into Samuel's shoulders, then pulling out two more and slamming them into his arms, then another two into his feet causing him to stay in place, before using one last one and stabbing it deep into his chest and jumping back.

"Tiger NOW!," Rex Yelled as Samuel eyes widen as he looked behind him to see Tiger with his sword raised high and the orange aura swirling around him as he opened his eyes which were a hazel color with stripes appearing on his face.

"Now Samuel do me a favor….and go to HELL!"Tiger then gave a mighty roar as the visage of a Tiger was seen.

"**TIGER METOR SLASH!**"

The Tiger aura roared and flew right at Samuel who in that last second gave a small smile before a huge explosion rocked the whole area and the three had there vision blocked by the huge smoke cloud.

"Did we get him," asked Rex as he waved the smoke out of his face.

"I don't know, but it better or all that was for nothing," said the General.

"For once I agree, because I put almost everything I have into that," said Tiger as he breathed in exhaustion.

"_**Then it's a shame it didn't**_," all threes eyes widen before in a burst of blood the General has a huge gash across his chest, before falling to the ground as Samuel stood above him.

"GENERAL!," Rex Yelled before rushing at Samuel.

"NO REX!" Tiger turned to stop him, but was to slow and exhausted as Rex got into a duel with Samuel who had a manic grin on his face and kept on blocking each oncoming strike.

"Oh did I hurt your poor little General," said Samuel.

"Why don't you just sit still and take this dagger like a man," Rex.

"_**No I'll just end it here**_," he then twirled his blade knocking one of the daggers out his hands, before in a flash slamming his knee into his gut causing him to get on his knees coughing out spit in pain."_**Now die**_," but his blade was blocked by Tiger who was struggling with his strength.

"Gonna have to get through me," said Tiger before finding his strength and pushing him back and going for rapid strokes that were blocked each time.

"_**Try. Try. But in the end you'll fall just like the others**_," said Samuel.

"Just. Shut. Up," Tiger was feeling the exhaustion set in, but he couldn't give in not till Samuel was taken down.

"THOUSAND VOLT BARRAGE!" Rex slammed his two daggers into Samuels back as he grunted, but then his eyes widen feeling the electricity course through him.

"_**YOU SON OF A-Gruh**_," he was shut up when a fist collided with his face sending him back and causing the daggers to be dug deeper into his back.

"Don't take your eyes off me you bastard," said Tiger before the aura returned back around him."_Looks like my powers have restored somewhat_," he then gave a cry before slashing at him and releasing the energy around his blade which caused a deep scar to appear on his chest.

"_**You got lucky, but that ends now**_," said Samuel as the purple aura around him got darker and as he looked at the two he got into a werid stance with his legs together and his blade at an angle where the blade was in front of his right eye.

"What the hell," said Rex.

"_**Dark Void**_" suddenly the area around them became so dark that the two could barely see each other when they were right next to each other.

"What the hell is this," Asked Rex.

"I don't know this is knew even for the blade," said Tiger as he and Rex got back to back.

"_**Sealed away for so long gives one time to think of revenge and new moves to cause it. So why don't you do me a favor and…DIE!" **_Then the area gotten even more darker as the two could no longer see each other.

"Rex…rex…REX!" Yelled Tiger as he tried to find the soldier.

_What the hell I can hear him, but I can't see him and my scanners aren't picking up that monster_," Rex thought as he tired to move around in this darkness before he stopped as sweat started to come down his brow when he felt someone behind him.

"_**Void Consumption**_," suddenly Rex opened his mouth to scream out, but nothing came out as pain like he never felt before appeared al of his body and blood oozed out of his mouth and ears, before he fell to the ground unconscious from the pain.

"_What the hell Rex's energy just disappeared. What the hell is this place it's like-_."

"Tiger…Tiger….where are you," Chase said as Tiger had wide eyes before looking through the darkness trying to find Chase.

"CHASE! Get out of here it's not safe," said Tiger as he tired to run through the darkness, but as he tried to find chase Samuel was watching with a small smile as he felt the one thing he hadn't felt in a long time.

"_**Yes make me feel it. That sense of dread, that feeling of utter nothing, the Fear**_," Samuel had the most insane smile as he watched Tiger walk around for a few more seconds before deciding it was time to end it.

"_**Void of Fear: Dark Sweep**_"

Suddenly Tiger felt it and before he can even more the sound of flesh being cut resonated in the dark air, before more sounds of flesh being cut was heard and the darkness continued to choke and hold Tiger before everything was silent and the feeling he was feeling was gone, but that was only for a second.

"_**Fear means death and yours comes at last…..**__**Fear**_"

The darkness then disappeared when a purple energy lit it up and an explosion took its place as the smoke blew everywhere and after a minute it disappeared showing Tiger with a missing left arm and huge gash marks across his body as his sword lay next to him and blood pooling around him as the light that was left in his eyes slowly disappeared.

"_I'm sorry Chase, but it would seem we won't see each other again_," Tiger fell to the ground as Samuel gave a cruel laugh and watched the life of one of the last of his clan vanish before his eyes.

"_**Guess since this is the last time you'll see me I just want you to know that it was never personal I was just in fear and in the end it consumed me, you could've joined me, but in the end you shall die like the rest. Goodbye dear Tiger and tell my brother his son shall be next**_," Samuel then disappeared with Tiger looking at the empty spot he was in before he saw dark spots started to show and he knew his end was near.

"TIGER!" The voice of Chase came through the fire and destruction as he burst though the trees and landed next to Tiger who looked into his students eyes and gave a small smile.

"C-C-Chase (Cough) what are (cough) you(cough) doing here," Asked Tiger with the life inside of himself fading away.

"What do you mean what am I doing here idiot. I'm here for you, what were you thinking facing off against him by yourself you knew you couldn't beat him…yet you," Chase couldn't finish though because tears started to leak out of his eyes as he held what he considered his father figure in his arms.

"I couldn't let you(cough) do this by yourself(cough) not with D feeling the(Cough) affects of his last battle with it," said Tiger.

"Wait you knew," said Chase.

"Since I first met you(Cough). I tried to help the best I could( Cough) both of you, but in the end(Cough) I was good for nothing," said Tiger as he coughed up more blood.

"Tiger no hang on," said Chase as he tired to think of anyway to help, but in the end he knew deep down inside he wouldn't make it and deep down that feeling he knew all so weel started to build up, but before he could even begin to grasp it a hand touched his head making him open his eyes and stare at the small smile of Tiger.

"Kid don't think to much on it, but I want you to know that in the end I saw you as the child I never had and for all it's worth I'm sorry I wasn't there to save your clan. I guess I To was in fear of what they might say to me, but don't be afraid not anymore you have a new home, new people to protect, you must not let fear take over. Fear is not in control you are…so do me a favor and kick its ass," Tiger gave a small laugh before he coughed more and suddenly stopped as he dropped his head and Chase could only let out more tears as he held his dead friend. No, his father one who was stripped from him….again.

"_You'll always lose those closet to you_," the voice of Samuel tang inside of his head as he set his father figure down and stood up as his fist tighten and a feeling one he has only felt once started to appear around him.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly a explosion drew his attention as he looked over the horizon to see smoke coming from there and in an instance he started to jump to it and when he arrived he found a car on its side in flames and destroyed as he jumped down to get a closer look, before finding a picture and once he got it his eyes widen when he saw it was a picture of Susan. Suddenly he jumped back when a large blade impacted where he had been and the blade started to morph till it was in the shape of Samuel only he was all black.

"_I'm sure you are wondering what I have done with your precious friend, well I want you to know she's safe, but I can't say for how long. If you wish to have her back come to your new home at I believe the high school and let's finish what we started oh so long ago_," the image of Samuel disappeared into the wind as Chase stood there in silence before closing his eyes.

**Inner Mind (Dragons Den)**

Chase once again appeared in the part of his kind which held the being as it and D were still there only instead of the rather tense atmosphere before there was a hint of sadness and more with both beings looking at Chase with sadness as they knew how it felt to lose someone close to you and this wasn't the first time it's happened to him and as he stood there with the shadows blocking most of his body neither could tell what he was feeling.

"**Boy I know how you must feel, trust me Tiger was a good man, but you must not go after Samuel right now him and the sword are close to fusion and his power is far to great**," it said.

"_As much as I don't want to avenge Tigers death it's not worth our lives we just can't – _No," D was silenced as Chase had finally spoken.

"I won't let him win. I won't let him walk away with the life of friend and I won't let the death of my dad, Tiger, my clan go without a fight," he walked out of the shadows as the two had wide eyes when the eyes of Chase stared at them.

"**Are those**,"

"_It can't be"_

"No more running, no more hiding, no more _Fear." _Chase had his right eye pure blue with slits that had burning fire and the left one was pure black with a blue iris as the aura of blue and black formed around him.

"Now are you two done fighting with each other or are you gonna give in to him," asked Chase as the two looked at each other before nodding and looking back at Chase.

"_I think it's time to show them"_

"**Rage**"

**Real world: Z high School**

"_**So what made him choose you. You seem so fragile**_," said Samuel as he looked down upon the tied up Susan who was struggling with her binds.

"Screw you, let me go," said Susan.

"_**Mmmhh nah**_," said Samuel as he gave a sly smile, but his smile dropped when he felt it.

"What the hell," said Susan when she felt the school and ground start to shake.

"_**It would seem he's finally unlocked his true potential**_," said Samuel as he had the craziest smile on his face.

Suddenly the tremors stopped as the wall to the gym was blown away and Samuel quickly raised his sword to block a sword strike as th eyes of Samuel and Chase stared into one another with purple and blue energy swirling around the two as they separated.

"_**What took you so long Chase I was thinking you ran away in fear HAHAHAHA!**_" Said Samuel as he got into a basic sword stance.

"Don't think you'll get me like that. Susan are you okay," said Chase as he spared a glance back at Susan who used a piece of rubble to cut the bindings.

"Yeah, but Chase are you okay your still injured from today," said Susan.

"Don't worry about me you get out of here. I got this," said Chase.

"But Chase"

Go Susan….I'll see you after this," Chase looked at her with a face full of confidence as Susan took it in and nodded before running out of the building.

"_**Ah how cute, to bad you won't be seeing her anymore**_," said Samuel as the aura around him increased and converged around his sword.

"Why don't you just shut up for once. You and that sword are the reason for all of this, you and your revenge filled dream it's time I **End This**," Chase had the blue aura converge on his sword.

**Fear**

**Rage**

**UNLEASH**

There was a moment of silence before an explosion rocked the school and blew the windows and floor away as Samuel and Chase had the aura around them blowing in the wind. Samuel had no upper body armor on showing off his athletic body as purple lines wrapped around his body in a shape of a dragon which led to his right arm that had a Gauntlet that connected to his shoulder with black pants and boots as his sword was jagged with the mark of a dragon on the steel bed with a chain wrapped around his gauntlet. Chase wore something similar only he wore a shirt that was black with blue stripes in the middle showing off some of his chest and his gauntlet was more of a glove that went on the way to his elbow as a blue dragon was wrapped around him and his blade was much thinner but longer as a chain was wrapped around his wrist.

"_**Now let's**_," said Samuel

"Let's," the two then disappeared.

The two clashed blades causing another shockwave as they the two clashed blades in rapid succession with each blow causing even more shockwaves that either shook or tore the school away even more. Samuel was forced back when Chase put more force then him causing him to crash through the hall and duck underneath a slash that cut apart the lockers as he went for a blind side attack only for it to be blocked as the two were at another stale mate.

"**Flame Burst**"

Samuel jumped back when Chase exploded into flames, but he was not able to dodge the attack from behind as Chase didn't let up and went for a rapid slashes.

"**Rapid Burst**"

Samuel reacted to late and got hit two more times before blocking the rest, but was pushed back each time till Chase gave a small smile and Samuel's eyes widen when he felt the heat behind him.

"_**What the hell**_," said Samuel as he saw the eyes of Chase open up in the raging flames.

"**Burning RAGE**"

He then went for a massive slash as his sword realized the flames which struck Samuel and the "Chase" behind him causing a huge part of the building to be blown away and burn away as Samuel gave a cry of pain before flying through the wall, but the next second he burst out of it and gave a sinister smile.

"**Void**," he then disappeared and Chase got into a defense stance.

"**Dark Moon Crescent Strike**," Chase then had wide eyes as a massive wave of energy was sent at him and as he raised his sword to block it another appeared behind him and before he could do anything the first one struck sending him flying into the other.

"AHHHH!," Chase was sent flying through more of the building as he landed up right, but felt the burning sensation on his back, but then he raised his sword to block a blow from Samuel who just smiled.

"_**Don't take your eyes off me, because you might just feel a little**_," suddenly Chase jumped over a blade ready to bisect him with Samuel smiling as another of him appeared behind him his blade burning with purple flames.

"**HELLFIRE!"**

Chase quickly leaned back as a wave of flames passed by him, but it still burned a part of him and left him his front in pain from the fire as he landed a few feet away as the three Samuels each gave him a wicked smile with all three having there blades burning with purple fire.

"This ain't looking so well," said Chase.

"No it's not, so just sit back and watch your doom," said Samuel 1.

"**Meteor Shower**" Samuel 2 said as he slammed his sword into the ground as the rubble exploded out and flew straight at Chase who had his blade raised up.

"**Dragons Wraith**" Chase slammed his sword into the ground as out of it came a flaming blue dragon which flew straight at the flying rubble destroying them and slamming into one of the Samuels while the other two jumped away.

"_**Just because you got rid of one of us doesn't mean you can get rid of us both**_," said Samuel 3.

"_**He's right, now let's see if you can stop this**_," said Samuel 1.

"**Hell…**"

"**Sier…."**

"**Devastation**," the two were on the right and left of Chase as they had there blades releasing purple energy before they released it in a wave of energy that ripped up the school.

"Fine then let's get this over with," Chase closed his eyes and rest a part of the blade in his inner elbow as blue energy came out of the blade and went into his arms, before going to the rest of his body and suddenly his opened his electric blue eye and black eye.

"**Dragons Roar**," He sounds around as blue flames and energy blew from him in a tornado and expanded clashing with Samuel's attack and a struggle ensued until Chase's over powered them and expanded before causing a massive explosion which finally caused the school to collapse and as smoke covered the area a small section was blown apart as Samuel got out of it covered in dirt and a part of his arm bleeding.

"_**Shit he almost got me with that last attack, but ha at least I survived**_," Samuel then stopped when he felt something off and as he slowly turned his head he saw Chase with a dark look in his eyes as he had his sword below his waist with blue energy being focused into a signal point as Samuel's eyes widen.

"**Dragons Rage**"

Samuel didn't even have time to block it as he was to close and the energy from that final slash consumed him and left nothing not even blood as it burned his very existence away. And after a few seconds Chase got on one knee as he used his sword to hold him somewhat up and breathing slightly ragged.

"Damn I didn't think he'd be that tough, that last attack really took a lot out of me. See D I told you I could- _Sleeek_," Chase couldn't finish as his eyes widen when he felt the cold steel renter and exist through his chest and as he looked down the purple energy was sticking out as he turned around to see Samuel and his manic smile as he dug his sword deeper causing Chase to widen his eyes and blood to come burst out of his mouth and chest.

"_CHASE/_**CHASE**!" D and the being yelled upon seeing from within his mind scape viewing the battle since the beginning.

"W-w-What," was all Chase could say before the blade was removed and he fell to his knees, before falling flat on his face with blood still coming out.

"_**Did you really think it would be that easy. Please I'm not an idiot like you and go head first in battle, I wait and study. From the very start of this battle I have been on the sidelines waiting for the perfect opportunity and when you took out my final clone I struck. Maybe in the afterlife you can reflect on this battle, because in the end…..you die like the rest of your clan**_," Samuel walked away from the dying boy who looked at his back as his vision became dark and darker.

"_CHASE! Hang on_," D said as he and the being tried to heal him, but the blade had damper and weaken there powers almost making it non existent.

"**It's to late D. Even if we manage to heal the wound he's already lost to much blood for us to do anything**," said the being.

"_No, NO! I won't give up I won't let another one go not again. NOT AGAIN!" Yelled D as he tired to heal him._

"**D….**," the being looked on with sadness at D who had after so long finally let the emotions get to him.

"_I couldn't stop him the first time and what did that cost me. Now we are here and the same thing happen all because…..fear." _D just sat on the ground as the being stood behind him the area around them getting darker as with Chase's death so comes there's.

"**I forgive you**," said the being as D looked up at the being with a small smile.

"_I guess this is the end HaHa. Thanks for being there for me…Daegon_," both smiled for what could be there last time as the darkness came closer and closer.

**Unknown **

"_Chase"_

…

"_Chase"_

"…_.."_

"_Chase it's time to wake up"_

"…_.w-what"_

"_You've rested long enough my son"_

"_W-whose there. Where am I," _the voice of Chase asked as he tried to open his eyes, but when he did a bright light blocked his vision and caused him to shut his eyes once again.

"_That's a question for another time. But right now you have a mission and right now is no time to sleep so get up boy and finish what should've been done so long ago,"_

"_But I can't, he's just to strong I wasn't even fighting the real him and I was barely holding my own…..I'm scared,"_ Chase for once didn't know what to do and that's what made him fear failing.

"_It's not about strength my son…..it's about what's inside you, what feeling you get in battle. And I know deep down you have chains wrapped around that power so I think it's time_," suddenly the light dimmed to where Chase could open his eyes, but he couldn't make out the shadow figure only that it was a women's voice.

Suddenly Chase found himself in front of a gate with chains wrapped around it and as far as he could see, though it didn't stop him from feeling the power behind those doors and it was at this moment the voice returned.

"_Just speak the name_,"

"_What name_," asked Chase.

"_The name of your sword. The true name_," said the voice.

"_Wait true name_," Chase wondered.

"_What you have been using has not been the true power of your sword only the unleashed version of it. It's true power hides deep within and will only be unlocked when blade and skin are one. When both souls inside have combined_," the voice faded away as Chase was left alone and stared straight at the door, before closing his eyes.

"_True name…._," Chase reopened his eyes as both of his eyes became electric blue.

"**Release the power within….**," dark blue energy swirled around him as the chains rattled and started to crack.

**Real world**

"_**I wonder how the world has changed since my time," **_Samuel wondered as he looked at the brighten city and walked away from the rubble.

"**Rage Hiragana"**

Samuel's eyes widen when the wind was blown away along with the rubble as a column of blue energy surrounded Chase with Samuel having held his ground and watched as the column shrunk till it disappeared and now standing was a fully healed Chase who had a new look with a black muscle shirt and a black jacket with blue stripes going from the sides to his arms and gloves with blue swirls as his black pants and shoes, but his hair had grown slightly longer with both of his eyes blue iris that had small sparks. His sword had grown longer and was a little bigger with a straight edge as the dragon was wrapped around it and a symbol for "_angel" _at the center of it.

"**This time you die"**

**That's it for this chapter and I hope it was enjoyable I don't know much about cloth or armor without taking some hints from from other stories or real life, but anyway I will put out the final chapter for this story at another time as I have things to do and get stuff ready for second year and I had a shit ton of stuff to do for it so in the mean time bye and hope to see you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's time for this story to come to a warp and for everyone to come to term with this character as today we end this and get down to finishing other stories so once this is over I am going to start on other stories so I can at least make sure I'm up to date on most of my shit, in the mean time hope you all enjoy this chapter in Ultimate A and will continue onto my plans after this.**

**Ultimate A**

**Chapter 10**

**Ultimate **

**Z High School**

This was it the final battle and the final time the two would be faced to faced and for one of them it would be the last day on this planet they would live. The two knew this was the only outcome and as the auras from both of them became more intense so did they power between the two and as the clouds passed over the moon covering the area in darkness did the two move and as they clashed blades the surrounding rubble was blown away and the ground underneath them cracked with the light shunting down upon the two as they were at a stand still with both giving each other glares.

"_**You couldn't have jus stayed dead. You just had to make this difficult**_," said Samuel as he won the power struggle and Chase was thrown back but was upright the next second and ducked underneath a sword swipe.

"_**I won't let you win. Not again, so do me a favor and **_**BURN**!" He gave a swipe as the energy from his sword turned into flames and flew straight at Samuel who slammed his sword into the ground causing a mountain of earth to rise up and block the flames.

"_**Is that the best you can give. You may have gotten an upgrade, but your attacks are still predictable**_," Samuel said as he laughed with glee.

But he stopped the next moment when the earth in front of him was cut in half forcing him to jump to the side as Chase came rushing through the rubble with flames dancing around his body as he disappeared in a flash and was behind Samuel whose eyes widen, before he went for a strike only for Chase to disappear once again, causing Samuel to become angered.

"_**You feel it don't you. This feeling of not dread, but anger…good, because yours fail in comparison to me. And I'll show you**_," Chase appeared in front of Samuel who had his sword raised with purple energy being wrapped around it and growing making its size bigger then himself. While Chase simply held his sword at a downward angel to where the tip touched the ground as a light shimmer of blue energy started to flow through the dragon symbol with the energy flowing through his veins and traveling through his arms and to the rest of his body as he had his eyes closed and time around him slowed to a crawl as he slowly opened his eyes while speaking his killing move.

"**RAGE END**!"

In that next instance time went back to normal and as Samuel went for his downward slash he was blinded for a split second by a blue light, before the sound of flesh being cut was heard and all was silent. With the purple energy dissipating and his sword falling to the ground net to him as he fell to his knees with a large cut appearing on his chest, then blood started to splurge everywhere with Chase looking down not with joy, but sadness as he put his sword into its sheath and looked at the back of Samuel.

"_**I never wanted this Uncle, in fact I always thought our first meeting would be one of joy….not sadness,"**_ Chase said.

"_**Ha, you really are like you father. He never held hate nor vengeance for those around him. It's one of the reasons he was so well liked, it's the reason he was chosen to hold that sword, because those two feelings could never mix with Rage…..in the end he held the rage of balance and me the rage of fear," **_Samuel had tears coming out as he recalled every moment up till now and how it was all on him, from being banished, to wielding the blade of fear, to the destruction of his clan.

"_**A part of me still hates you, still despises you and yerns to end you….but that part of me is not here nor will it ever be. The part of me you faced is one that looks at you with the same eyes he did the first time he saw you….happiness**_," Chase then put the blade back into his sheath from which floated back to him as the power around him disappeared and he started to walk away.

"_**Thank you…..Chase**_," Samuel closed his eyes, but reopened them as his veins pumped out in black and the sword that lay beside him exploded in darkness, before in the next instance the two disappeared and appeared behind Chase mid swing about to cut him in half, but as time slowed to a crawl Chase finally opened his eyes which had a swirling ocean blue with a slit in the middle as faster then even Samuel could follow he had unleashed the final move.

**RAGE!**

Blue flames was all Samuel saw before he fell to the ground his blade lay in front of him split in two with the dark purple aura around it flowing out and disappearing as the eyes of Samuel slowly reverted back to there original color. And as the sun began to rise over then horizon, Samuel let one small smile grace his lips before his body began to turn to ash as the flames consumed him and wiped him off the realm of existence.

Chase was in the same position as when he drew his blade and as the fire burned around him, the armor which had appeared around him along with a sort of wings that formed from the dissipating flames before he fell over and his sword clanged on the ground as it lay next to him with his eyes slowly closing feeling the exhaustion set in.

"_Find peace Uncle….." _Chase layer there in the ruins of his once promising high school as the fires around him continued to burn around him.

"_Oh my dear little boy, look how far you've grown. So young yet so powerful and still room to grow. Soon we will meet and when we do your true self will be revealed_," the voice that spoke to him and gave him the name said with gentle smile that showed much more.

**Present Time**

"And that's about all I can remember after that battle my limit was finally reached and for all I know it's Monday," said Chase as he looked at .

"So your events did not lead you to remember anything else," asked Adam.

"No sir, nothing about the death of many of the students in fact that building was empty and my memory of city hall being attacked never existed," said Chase as he looked at the Doctor with a blank look.

"Well you have just woken up from a massive coma and some memories might not fit-"

"Stop. I know your no Doctor and your real name isn't Adam, so I'm just going to ask you this once. Who are you? What do you want with me? And most importantly…where the hell is my sword," Chase no longer had a neutral face as from the start of his story he saw the face of Adam looking for any surprise or disbelief, but throughout it all he had none only a blank look as he stared into his very soul.

"Well they certainly train you like they used to huh," the voice Adam used was gone and a more deep tone and older sounding voice took its place as the man stood up and removed his tie just as his face gained a slight blue, before reverting to a more older one. As some brown locks were still there but gray can be seen in most parts and his face held small wrinkles.

"So you survived, I knew I felt something off about you when I woke up, but I thought it was me being exhausted," said Chase.

"Well as a General and commanding officer of Sector 51 it is my duty to withstand certain punishment luckily the armor I brought was enough to take his blows or I would have died," said the now named General as he shifted his hat.

"So mind explaining what you are doing here and why you decided to be the first one to wake me up," asked Chase as he tried to get up but felt no movement in his lower body.

"Well it's simple in a sense that you may soon come to understand," the General walked up to him and moved something from behind a chair as it was something wrapped in cloth.

"I assume my sword," Chase asked.

"Yes a unique item one that has been told in legend, but the truth of the matter is it's not the only legend," said General.

"And what do you mean by that," asked Chase.

"I mean Rage and Fear two very different powers at war for ages, but not the only ones to come here. To settle here, what you know is much but not a lot though whag I know changes for you," said General.

"What do you mean General," asked Chase.

"I'll tell you in due time, but for now I'd like to offer you a spot on my team," said General.

"Team? What team are you forming General," asked Chase.

"A special one really, known not to many as of now, but will be soon. Though to the few that do know of them you can call them Trinity," said General.

"Trinity?"

"Three warriors, saviors….heroes of justice and the ones we call when things like this happen," said the General.

"No offense General, but your offering me horse shit," said Chase.

"Trust me when I say it's not in fact our organization has been in existence far longer then you may think. How do you think we knew about your village, where it was located, but most of all how to keep such news like a forest fire a secret," Chase looked at the General with a small glare.

"So I get you want me to join this little group of yours, but you haven't told me why it's needed," asked Chase.

"Right now you need know nothing, but what I am offering. In the mean time I'll give you time to rest and enjoy your days, because sooner or later a time will come where you'll face something even your blade can't cut through," the General opened the door and started to walk out.

"One last question" Chase looked the General in the eye as he gave a smirk."What's your actual name" with the general having a small laugh.

"Ace. Good bye Chase," Ace then started to close the door, but Chase decided to say one last thing before he closed it.

"Ultimate…call me Ultimate I mean I got to have a nickname don't I," said Chase as Ace didn't respond and only gave a sly smirk before closing the door and walking away from the room as his telephone rang.

"_Hello"_

"_Did he accept the offer"_

"_I didn't stay long enough to hear a response"_

"_Ace you know damn well we need him"_

"_I know Alicia and we will. But you must have patience, because he did just get done with his battle"_

_You and I know he has already recovered by now"_

_I know Alicia, but onto other matters how is he doing"_

"_Well he's recovered enough that he's back into his training"_

"_Tell him to take a rest and that missions for him have been stopped for some time….tell him to rest for once."_

"_You know he isn't going to like this"_

"_He needs it, he's been pushing himself to much lately."_

"_Well his vitals have been higher then normal"_

"_My point. Now how goes it down in Brazil"_

"_Well apart from burning rain forests and destruction far and wide id say it's going swimmingly"_

"_Have you found him though"_

"_No, during the whole mess he was taken away by someone and we are in the process of trying to locate him"_

"_No I need you to stay with him and make sure he is fit. I'll send someone to find him"_

"_And what about you"_

"_I'm needed elsewhere, apparently things are becoming even more interesting with each passing day. First a swordsman, then a burning man, some golden alien, unknown UFO's and of course let's not talk about crystals in the middle of the Caribbean"_

"_I told you Ace, things would change either for the good or bad"_

"_Let's hope for the good. Contact me back when the search teams have found anything and tell Rex enough relaxing and get back onto the field," _Ace said as Alicia just laughed before hanging up and existing the hospital as many news crews were at the front and rushed to him, but were blocked by a black SUV as the door opened and he entered before driving off.

Chase was at the window looking down at the SUV as he thought on what the man said and as he looked at the covered sword he could feel its power and the call of the spirit inside of it trying to communicate with him as he had not been able to connect with A or the dragon within_. Though as he thought of the sword his thoughts drifted to the third spirit the one he had met and was given power from, the one who helped in defeating Fear. _

"_Guess it's gonna happen either way," _thought Chase as he unwrapped it and a note fell out and as he looked at it the sword gave a small hum.

"_**You damn right it was**_," The dark voice said.

"_Chase are you okay, what happened after that final blow everything went dark, then the next moment we found ourselves back in the mind scape_," said A.

"_Can't really explain it, but I felt something another spirit and it gave me power unlike anything I've ever felt and the power it was-,"_

"_**Rage**_," Sajd the dark voice as Chase looked at the dark figure.

"_How did you know," asked Chase._

"_Because that's something we haven't felt in a long time. Not since our creation…..what was the name you spoke," asked A._

"_What?" Asked Chase._

"_**The name to that of which you unlocked Rage**_," asked Daegon as Chase had a far away look in his eyes.

"…_.Hiragana_,"

**The end of this story is now and the first of many has been told more shall be written and right now the second part will be written, but at a later date for now enjoy this and re read if you want tell me all the flaws because I know there is a lot and I will improve, but for now I will see you all next time Ice out.**


End file.
